The Darkest Crimson
by DarkForgiveness
Summary: Luffy was kidnapped by a previous enemy looking for revenge against the young Pirate King. Zoro; desperate to find his Captain who has been lost for two days; by chance he meets up with Shanks and they ally together to search for Luffy.
1. Chapter 1

I just had to write this because I always wanted to read a pairing like this but it is impossible to find. I think this multi chapter fic will be quite scary and filled with torture and a lot of angst. So please get a whole box of tissues ready and if you don't like torture and angst please don't read.

The main paring for this story will be Shanks x Luffy x Zoro.

For now that's all I have to say. Some notes for future chapters.

"Talk"

'Memories'

**Inscriptions/ emphasis in memories**

Please enjoy; warning there is torture in this story:

* * *

><p>Time ceased to exist; screeching to halt when fear, pain and desperation permeated the atmosphere with thick unforgiving tension. Hopelessness stained the heart of an innocent in a deep crimson red; not even able to cry out the immense pain he felt because of a cloth gag that was stained with saliva and blood that left Luffy reeling with the potency of the metallic smell. It was overwhelmingly dark and cold; not a single whisper of life to be heard by his strained ears. Fear - desperately painful fear rushed through his veins; making his heart threaten to burst in his chest.<p>

Everything was dark; not even the slightest ray of sun touched his skin. Luffy was really afraid for the first time in his life. Nothing mattered except that he could see nothing - only feel the cold touch of the floor seep through his dark long pants and the freezing wall press against his back uncomfortably. He wished that his captain's coat had not been taken from his shoulders the moment he was taken; the cold was now rushing through his thin white and red shirt. Making him shudder with both cold and the predicament e found himself in.

A deep chuckle filled his ears; immediately flinching back when rough fingers traced his cheek in a mockingly tender touch. Luffy didn't remember when his captor had entered the cold room; only that his heart rate spiked as his breathing became ragged. His hands were tightly bound behind his back by energy draining sea stone cuffs. Where he was Luffy didn't know nor how he had gotten there. All he knew was that he was afraid, all alone and in pain; the only sound that could be heard was his own ragged breaths as he desperately tried to fill his lungs with enough air to gain oxygen to satisfy his air deprived body - the other distressing sound was that of clicking boots on the floor; it was definitely the sound of his captor moving through the room. Luffy knew what that meant; biting his lip to try and ground himself for the pain he knew that was coming.

The young Pirate King refused to relent and even show the slightest inclination of breaking. No matter the torture he was forced to live through; he would _not_ break - not when he knew his crew were looking for him. Nails dug into his palms as a raged breath left his lips; a knife trailed over his skin - making warm liquid run down his arm. He would not scream, he would not give this sadist the satisfaction he sought.

A flash of dark, unremitting crimson splashed before unseeing eyes; splattering on the mercilessly cold floor before Luffy. He could smell it in the air; taste it on the tip of his tongue as he bit down. Trying desperately to block out the pain he was feeling. Maybe it was a good thing he couldn't see anything anymore - it may make this much worse than it was.

_'I've felt worse pain than this; I'll survive.'_ He reassured himself. Even though his eyes were forcibly kept blind by a black blindfold of silk ; an unusually kind gesture by the man who had clawed his eyes out and now refused to look at the damage he himself had done. No one knew how darkness affected Luffy and the fact that he would never be able to see again made him more afraid of how he would survive this after everything was over. It was not something he could easily answer. He could still taste the terror on the tip of his tongue when the man had taken the light from his world; the pain unimaginable but it was the fear and sheer terror that had affected him and yet Luffy had managed to keep from even crying out when the deed was done. It took all his self control to not satisfy the sadistic bastard who had started all this.

...

_An inaudible whimper passed panting breaths. The silk blindfold soft against his skin; dulling the __immense pain he felt - it was odd that those cruel fingers had turned tender as they tied the silk across his once depthless dark eyes. _

_'So beautiful; even without those strong eyes that can stare through any soul. I had to do it; I could not let you see the darkness of my heart.' _

_Luffy's breaths were ragged; tearing through his lungs and staining his heart in terror. The hatred he felt building in his heart was making his head spin as the eternal darkness descended upon his heart and shoulders. A small cry left his lips when he heard the door closing; desperate to hold back the tears that he could no longer cry. _

_'Don't ever take that off.' Luffy knew that he never would. He didn't want his crew to see him like this..._

_..._

Luffy was dragged from his mind as the scent of blood drifted to his nose. He knew that the stench of blood was his just as he felt the pain of a sharp object bury itself into his shoulder; the act eliciting a sharp breath from parted sakura tinged lips.

_'I will not scream!'_ Enmity bubbled in his heart; staining his innocence in a pitiless black of hatred for the man who he knew was the cause for all his pain. He was after all only allowed one glimpse of his captor before his eyes had been destroyed for eternity. A man who held a grudge for being beaten by Luffy almost four years ago; a man who's cruelty knew no bounds and who's darkness stained everything around him including his Nakama and now the Pirate King he was torturing.

That man was known as Rob Lucci.

"It's such a shame you refuse to break even after everything I have done to you." Luffy flinched internally as he smelt blood on the man's fingers that traced over his lips; most likely painting his lips rouge with his own blood and suffering. Angling his head away from those revolting leopard claws; Luffy took a shuddering breath and in a show of defiance - spat in the direction of those breaths that touched his cheek hauntingly.

"Go to hell!" Luffy yelled; growling in frustration as he tugged at his bound hands to try and find some leeway to ease the ache in his shoulders. Biting down on his bottom lip when sharp claws scratched his cheek; hot, sticky blood run from the newly open wounds. The only sound Luffy made was an inaudible gasp as a new sting of pain distracted him from the immense pain that assaulted his entire body. Somehow grateful for the sudden distraction.

_'I will not give him the satisfaction of seeing my pain.'_ Luffy told himself in a repeating mantra. Lying on the cold floor as a boot pressed against his neck painfully.

"Don't get cocky just because you are the Pirate King, Mugiwara. Your enemies still exist; some more powerful and cruel than me." Luffy smirked; a laugh escaping his lips. Hiking up the anger of his captor several notches deliberately.

"That may be true but I have a crew that is looking for me; waiting to tear you limb from limb. Like me they will not give up _until_ I am found. You are the only man stupid enough to blind me, tie me up and torture me even when you no longer work for the World Government. I cannot garentee that my crew will have any mercy; especially not Zoro, Franky and Sanji. I however; will _not_ break. Not in a million years Kaneko(1*) Bastard." Luffy claimed; laughing softly when his sensitive ears picked up the huff of anger and Lucci's retreat into the other side of the room. The door slammed shut; leaving Luffy alone again to ponder his situation.

Biting his lip to stave off a whimper of pain as his fear pronounced itself through his body; outside he must never lose his pride but inside Luffy couldn't help but admit that he was breaking; hoping that his beloved Nakama were alright and not in the same situation as he himself was. Struggling with pain and fear on a secondly basis, Luffy refused to give up hope - there was no way he was dying in such a dark dank place. He would die at sea; that was a promise he had made to himself since he was a young child. He would die the Pirate King without losing a shred of pride and his dignity. He would die smiling. For himself, for his Nakama, for Shanks and for Ace. He would _not_ give up.

* * *

><p>Zoro sighed in irritation; of all the times for Luffy to go missing - this was not the time. The island may be marine free but he had noticed several pirate ships in the harbour as they docked and he knew that the pirates of the grand line were not always as easy to defeat or escape from as the marines were because they fought to the death. Lower ranking marines had the tendency to cower before the Pirate King; thus making their escape easier. Sometimes Luffy could emit an aura that was more frightening than facing death.<p>

They had spread through the Island; searching for the missing Pirate King. Who Zoro knew was in trouble; he was the only one to notice the flag of another pirate ship; one that was he was unfamiliar with but not one that filled him with dread. He sighed; they had yet to find Luffy who had disappeared off the Sunny two days ago. It was worrying when he was the only one to notice the scratch marks on his bunk and the blood spatters that decorated his Captain's dark sheets. Zoro could have guessed that he must have been knocked unconscious by either a drug or his energy was strained by those dreaded sea stone cuffs.

Zoro chose to keep those titbits of information a secret for now to stop the crew from panicking; that was the last thing he needed. A clingy Chopper, a crying Ussop and Nami. No; it was better they did not know. Sanji and Franky may have figured it out already and Brooke would have guessed easily but for now he needed to interrogate the pirate captain of one of the other ships to find out if they were the culprits behind the kidnapping. Cracking his knuckles in frustration; Zoro pushed onward. His own aura causing those walking on the main road to avoid him completely in fear of his wrath. Zoro was just about ready to cut someone up into small pieces to find the whereabouts of his beloved Luffy.

The closer Zoro got to the Black Snow Tavern the more he was aware of the loud din of a large rowdy gathering. With a deep sigh; he lowered his hand to his katana for some semblance of comfort - Wado always managed to calm him down no matter what. His other hand ruffled green locks to clear him mind - readying himself for a confrontation and interrogation.

Zoro would find Luffy no matter how many pirates he had to execute; he was after all a demon and his heart was cold - it only ever warmed for one person and now that he was taken away; Zoro could feel the insatiable thirst for blood rise in his gut and threaten to overwhelm him. Zoro was only merciful when he knew Luffy was safe and could handle himself but for some reason Zoro knew something was horribly out of place and that made things much worse for the Pirate Captain he was about to interrogate.

...

The door creaked loudly as he opened the door and yet the rowdy pirates barely noticed him. All trying to outtalk each other with adventure stories and rude jokes. No one noticed his entrance and from the large gathering - Zoro had difficulty discerning which of these men were the captain. Feeling his eyebrow twitch Zoro unsheathed his famous cursed katana and split the wall behind him with a loud crack. Immediately dragging every eye in the bar towards him.

"Yo! Sorry for interrupting the party guys but I need to speak to your Captain." Zoro said; following the direction of everyone's gazes as they landed on a single man shrouded in shadow but enough light that Zoro could make out vibrant red hair and three scars running over the man's right eye. Something about his appearance rang a bell in his mind but Zoro pushed it aside and walked the path opened for him. He had little time to waste. Whilst the rest of the crew went to search for Luffy; Zoro had been entrusted to gather information.

_'Isn't that Roronoa Zoro? The Pirate King's right hand man?' _

_'I wonder why he wants to talk to Senshou; did something happen?' _

Shutting out the incessant whispers that followed him; Zoro kept his pace steady. He loomed over the red haired man; his expression serious and unsuccessfully hiding his anger. Sharp blue eyes penetrated his green gaze; it seemed he had underestimated this man.

"Are you the captain of the pirate ship out in the port?" Zoro asked. Now that Zoro was to the man he could see that he was in his mid thirties; sported vibrant red hair, three scars across his right eye and wore a dark cloak - a sword resting on his left hip. There was clearly a drunken blush on the man's cheeks as he smiled at Zoro openly. Something about this man reminded him so much of Luffy that Zoro did a double take. He was uncertain if this man would have hurt Luffy but he steeled himself; no one was innocent in his eyes.

"Yup; Shanks - Captain of the Red Haired Pirates yo! How may I be of assistance?" Shanks did a little bow; chuckling to himself as he nearly stumbled out of his chair.

"You're SHANKS?" Zoro shouted; his heart leaping into his throat. No wonder the man seamed to familiar; Luffy had constantly talked about the man who had sacrificed an arm for his safety. He was also the owner of Luffy's most precious Boshi.

Zoro's sudden shout had started the red haired pirate out of his drunken stupor and sobered him up completely. Dark green eyes looked at the man before him for the first time; recognition flashing in his eyes as Shanks countenance changed completely. The aura around him turned darker and much more serious. Zoro; however didn't notice - merely gripped the man's wrist and dragged him out of the bar despite the cries of his crew and the man protesting behind him. There was no time; they were already running out of time.

When they finally reached the back of the bar Zoro abruptly turned to the man he had just dragged from his seat and out of the bar. His breathing had spiked; glad to have run into the red haired pirate on this day - he might be able to locate Luffy faster. Turning his green eyes on the man now casually leaning against the wall - Zoro felt as if Shanks was able to see straight through him; knew all his secrets by a single glance and could tear him apart despite only having one arm. Zoro swallowed suddenly; pushing away the tingle in his spine at the intensity that those blue eyes looked at him.

" I'm Roronoa Zoro and we..." Zoro's introduction cut off abruptly by those blue eyes widening slightly before a happy smile passed the older pirates lips. For some inexplicable reason Zoro felt at ease; knowing that he had just found an ally.

"Luffy's first mate?" Shanks shouted with elation. Had he finally tracked down the little kid who had been the light of his life since he walked into it years ago. The one person Shanks dared not to ever forget because he was the perfect incarnation of someone who set out to achieve their dreams no matter if they died in the process and after hardships finally achieved the highest ranking available in the Pirate world. Shanks was so proud that Luffy was the Pirate King; yet his searches for the boy had always ended up fruitless as his whereabouts were kept secret from Island to Island - not even Mihawk knew where he was despite being a Shichiboukai of the World Government.

"Yes I am! But; please listen to me. Luffy was kidnapped two days ago and we have no idea who it was or where he was taken..." Zoro said with an urgency that emphasized his fear and concern for his captain and best friend; sometimes wishing Luffy would realize that his feelings ran much deeper than that - but that was the reason why he was willing to not burden Luffy with it. Luffy had enough to deal with by himself; he didn't need to know that Zoro loved him more than just a close friend or self proclaimed Otouto.

"WHAT?" Shanks yelled loudly; his ears ringing with the proclamation and his mind reeling with the information. His little Luffy had gone missing? What to do; what to do? Shanks' hand curled around his katana dangerously; knuckles turning white in concern. Anger now flooding through him; who would dare to touch Luffy?

"His bed was stained with blood and fingernail scratches. Please between us we do not enough people to do a thorough search. " Zoro was suddenly frightened by the murderous intent that poured from Shanks in waves; it was potent and much, much stronger than even his frightening aura. Just who was this man? He looked so carefree on the outside but Zoro knew that he was anything but...

"Well Fuck!" Shanks swore; heart racing in his chest. Knowing that Luffy's life could be in great danger if he got into the wrong hands. "What're we still doing here?" Shanks yelled over his shoulder at the greenette. Rushing back to the bar to gather his crew; Ben would definitely be a help in finding Luffy no matter where he was. The dark haired first mate had that strange sense in finding anything he was asked to. Shanks would only assemble the strongest of his crew.

* * *

><p>Luffy hacked to get some air into his burning lungs but all he got was a mouthful of seawater. Everything was going wrong; Lucci had decided that he wouldn't be able to break Luffy no matter the torture he caused - so the Neko Zoan had carried Luffy out of the dark dank cell; nails scratching over the kid's shoulder one more time. Completely ripping the shirt and scoring claws and deep wounds over his back one last time.<p>

"Since this won't work; I have no more use for my revenge. Goodbye Mugiwara; enjoy your terrifying trip to hell." Luffy had then felt weightless; he couldn't see so the fall felt like an eternity to him. A scream finally ripping from his lips; he would fight but he felt so helpless and vulnerable - knowing there was nothing he could do. There was nothing that he could do; the moment he had touched water - even when the bastard had undid his cuffs. Luffy's was completely useless; he couldn't move an inch in the deep water. The only thing Luffy was aware of was the sting of the salt water against his open wounds; it was a relief from the terror that overwhelmed him from the inside.

_'I can't hold on for much longer; I'm sorry mina(2*) for not being a better captain.'_ Luffy thought to himself; desperate to carry over one last message but it seemed that the Kaneko Bastard was not going to give him that small satisfaction. The small touch of Shanks straw hat against his shoulders was but a small comfort for his aching body and lungs that couldn't fill with enough air.

A final hacking cough expelled the last of his air from tired lungs; it was too much. Luffy's body was shutting down; he cursed himself for believing that someone would be there for him to take away the nightmare he had lived through. Unknown to the vast ocean; tears dripped from blind eyes - staining that black silk blindfold in blood and fear. Before Luffy lost consciousness he thought that he felt fingers brush against his softly; a comforting touch - making Luffy wonder if it was someone precious to him that was taking him to the darkness of hell. Those fingers were soft but calloused, strong but gentle. A final smile played across his lips; he had promised to die with a smile on his lips - no matter what pain he was in.

...

_Someone was calling out to him; why did they sound so sad? Luffy hacked painfully; his whole body hurt - every movement he made sent fires of pain through him. Seawater burned his throat, blood flooded his mouth as it dripped down his bottom lip. He could feel the slick liquid touch his lip; it was thick and warm - his trembling body couldn't even move. The fell of his own blood sliding down his skin was making his heart stutter and his skin crawl. _

_"P-please. Let me go; I'm tired." Luffy pleaded; he just wanted to die. He never realized the pain of the torture or how he had managed to endure it like he did. Something warm wrapped across his shoulders; the scent that drifted his nose was one he recognized as a comfort but couldn't place. Soft fingers touched his forehead where the heat of a fever was already rising. _

_"I'm not letting you go; now look at me and say you want to live." Luffy tensed when fingers started to tug at the black silk cloth around his eyes. _

_"DON'T! Don't touch it!" Luffy yelled; fear launching through his heart. No one must know. Those fingers retracted - leaving Luffy with the feeling of guilt and shame. _

_"Alright but I'm still not letting you go." That voice; it was so familiar; spreading warmth across his cheeks and when a strong arm hoisted him over the man's shoulder - Luffy managed to curl his arms around the man's neck for support with the last of the strength. Something in his hazed mind told him that this man only had one arm and couldn't carry him normally - he had to offer some kind of help. _

_Pain, fear, desperation and a heady contrast of comfort and love. The scent lulled him to sleep; just as the man's movements made him loose his fight with staying conscious. _

_''m s'rry Shanks.' Luffy thought; never knowing that he had spoken those words aloud nor did e hear the reply of the older pirate. _

_"There is nothing to forgive."_

_..._

Shanks was worried; he could see several wounds on Luffy's body that indicated torture but none fatal. The culprit had intimate knowledge of Luffy if he knew he was a Devil Fruit user and the ocean would finish him off. Shanks had felt his heart stop when he had heard the splash in the water and a yelp of terror; for once grateful he had managed to get to Luffy just in time. How long he had been searching the island he couldn't explain but when he neared the cliff hanging over the ocean Shanks had known that Luffy was there. Taking off his black cloak and draping it across the young man's shivering body; Shanks had noticed for the first time the fine silk that bound the boy's eyes shut but when he heard Luffy moan and declare that he let him go Shanks felt anger build in him.

This was not like Luffy; yet when he moved to remove the blindfold the sheer terror in Luffy's plea had made him stop. Something was definitely very wrong with the kid. When he finally managed to get Luffy to hold onto his neck and rest across his back; he noted that Luffy was still frail and small for his age. Geez at the age of barely twenty the teen was still much shorter than he was and yet already crowned the Kaizoku-ou(3*) of the world not just on the Grand Line.

With a sigh he headed for the port; strangely enough Luffy wasn't very far from the port. Did that mean the kid had been hostage at a place close enough to know his ship was mere metres away and yet couldn't get there no matter how hard he tried? In Shanks' mind that was just cruel.

It seemed that Zoro had disappeared after the man with black hair they had seen moments before the splash was heard and then moved so fast that his eyes could barely follow his movements. Luckily Zoro had told him where the ship was and that the doctor of the crew - Chopper - was on board with the Cook and the Shipwright. It seems that they had stayed behind in case Luffy had returned whilst the rest were out looking for him.

Without second thought Shanks boarded the Thousand Sunny; yelling for the doctor as he gently gave Luffy over to strong hands. His eyes catching sight of a blue nose and crying brown eyes.

"Who are you and what did you do with Luffy-niichan?" Shanks held up his hand in a sign of defence; he knew that after Zoro came back and the blue nosed doctor revealed just what injuries Luffy sustained over the last two days. He had a feeling that was tying his stomach in knots that it wasn't going to be good news.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and if you enjoyed please leave me a rating and a review; I would really appreciate it if you did.<p>

1* Kaneko - Kitten

2* Mina - Everybody

3* Kaizoku-ou - Pirate King

Ja Na

DF


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all of you guys who read this story; I really hope that you enjoy it. For now though - please gather a tissue box for the tears; it's going quite the chapter. Thanks for my awesome reviews!

Written to Temposhark's - Not That Big (A really awesome song that I just can't get enough of. It is a really good listen.)

Enjoy Chapter 1:

* * *

><p>'History, despite its wrenching pain, cannot be unlived, but if faced with courage, need not be lived again.' ~Maya Angelou<p>

* * *

><p>Shanks sat beside the white bed where Luffy lay; blue eyes taking in the sight before him. Luffy had yet to regain consciousness and according to the blue nosed reindeer; he might suffer from severe relapses in his condition over the next few hours. Shanks refused to leave no matter how much Chopper threatened him and how much the Cook tried to push him out of the room. It was the first time he felt as if he had truly failed; failed to protect what was most precious to him; if only he had known. If only he hadn't been so stubborn; just like the war with Whitebeard. He had failed to protect Luffy from a tragedy that later reported he had barely survived if it had not been for Jimbei.<p>

Pinching the bridge of his nose to stop the tears from spilling from his eyes; he had never expected anything like this to happen to his Luffy. He was gone for two days, showed up with several bleeding wounds and no possibility of ever being able to see again; Shanks had to set the ship's doctor straight by being stern. Chopper was like a child and much more sensitive to his patients that was good for their health. Luffy could easily have lost his life had he not shaken Chopper out of his state of shock.

Shanks couldn't even begin to think about Luffy without those penetrating eyes of his; ever since Shanks had first met the little kid he had seen a bright future filled with dreams and possibilities - yet there remained nothing of the glimmer of happiness in those eyes and the promise of changing the world. It really tore at his heart and for the first time in many years Shanks felt utterly useless. Could something of such incredible value be lost in such a short period? Impossible; Luffy was the reincarnation of Gol D. Rodger himself - this would not stop him. Shanks knew that; he would prevail and become even stronger and more feared by the government, his rivals and enemies. In fact; Shanks believed that Luffy would gain more respect from everyone who had ever come in contact with him.

"When are you going to wake up? It's been a day and half Luffy." He asked his self proclaimed apprentice softly; his remaining hand resting in soft black locks and brushing them away from the white bandages that covered Luffy's eyes. He had caught a glimpse of the scars that would be left behind. It looked like a wild animal had dug claws into delicate flesh and rendered the skin with three deep wounds. One running across Luffy's left eye; from eyebrow to the middle of his cheek and the other two ran horizontally over his right eye - sealing the chance that Luffy had of ever using his eyes again.

Shanks sighed; he knew pain. Knew the effects it had on those who were frail and strong; thus Shanks tried to offer as much silent support to Luffy as he could. Sometimes it was only those close to one that could heal the wounds that had been inflicted - whether they are physical or psychological. He rested his hand in Luffy's; gently gripping the cold fingers and twining them together in a show of affection. This was where he wished he was there to experience more of Luffy's growth; to learn his inner pain and share his burden because Shanks knew that Ace's death left a deeper mark on Luffy that he even showed his crew now four years later. This was where he threw away his pride and be there for the kid he wished was his son; be there for him like a father. Like the father Luffy had never had; he could not imagine the abusive household Luffy must have grown up in.

Maybe that was the reason why the Pirate King was so desperate to escape from his grandfather and the bandits he grew up with; chasing after his brother until the tragedy happened where Ace had offered his life in exchange for Luffy's.

_'What pain you must have felt, Luffy. I'm sorry I could not get there faster.'_ Shanks whispered in a prayer; praying that Ace would at least be there to offer comfort for his little brother; who Shanks was afraid might just lose his resolve and may collapse if too much was asked of him. Hence also the reason he was staying with Luffy; he needed to keep the crew in check. With their captain in such a state it was going to become difficult for the first mate to control them. Luffy was after all the glue that kept everyone from losing it.

"You still hide so much; no one will hate you if you mourn for once in your life." Shanks said softly as his fingers ran through soft black strands; Luffy's breath tingling across the skin of his wrist. By instinct alone Shanks knew that Luffy had yet to truly mourn for his brother and now his own vision because he was always so focused on becoming stronger.

"Slow down for a while. The world isn't going anywhere."

...

"I thought I told you not to bother me." Shanks growled as his senses picked up the approach of a strong aura; he didn't need to turn around to know someone had come into the room. Anger rushed through him; if one more person was going to try and get him away from this bed then he was really going to snap in two. He would not be held responsible for his actions; his crew should already have warned the rest of Luffy's crew.

Shanks stalled however when he could sense the deadly aura that surrounded the intruder; it seemed that they also reeked of death and the stench of heavy blood. Underlying all the tension he could feel the familiar spark of dark mercy that he had felt a few hours earlier. Recognition flashed in blue eyes before they narrowed dangerously. His hand tightening around Luffy's protectively; there was something about this man that was both alluring and dangerous. A potently perilous combination.

"If you smell like that Roronoa; you better tell me that the bastard won't be seeing anything but the fires of hell." Shanks said warningly; slowly turning his head to stare into a one eyed gaze harshly. The merciless sine of satisfaction shone in that single eye; the smell of completed vengeance making the tension rise between the two of them. With a slow nod of understanding; Shanks turned his attention back to the Pirate King. Luffy was still in a coma; it was expected but Shanks wanted nothing more that for Luffy to wake up. He didn't like this thread of balance between life and death which Luffy hung on by.

Shanks stiffened when he heard the rustle of a trench coat; sharp eyes softening when they caught sight of Zoro whilst he seated himself on the other side of the infirmary bed. Rough hands ceasing a smaller between the palms of his hands as he brought them to his lips in a chaste kiss. A show of affection for his captain and the fact that he was now at ease that Luffy was still alive. His calloused thumb brushing tenderly across Luffy's knuckles as he placed Luffy's hand back on the bed softly. The small but tender sentiment didn't go unnoticed by Shanks; who - out of courtesy - refrained from saying anything. Blue eyes met with a single green; it was filled with regret, remorse but also self loathing but a smirk of satisfaction was answer enough to his proposed question.

The swordsman merely nodded his head in the red haired pirate's direction; a silent answer to the man's question and also a thanks for saving the person he cared about most. Zoro stared down at the slowly rising chest of his beloved; his own heart stuttering in his chest. It was painful to watch and even knowing the extent of those injuries he could nothing but curse himself for what he was unable to protect. He would sacrifice his remaining strength and eye just so that Luffy could see again; somehow Zoro knew that Luffy was going to fight against this but he also knew that Luffy was going to feel completely vulnerable. Regardless of the fact that he mastered all thee Haki; it was going to be hell for him. A hell where he was going to need his companions and also the man next to him; the only person that was both his inspiration and a father figure.

"Go get cleaned up Zoro; if he smells the blood on you when he wakes up he's going to think you are hurt." A voice said softly but sternly; Zoro dragged his gaze away from Luffy long enough to look into a set of deep blue eyes. He hated the fact that he had to leave Luffy by himself again but Shanks was right. If Luffy woke up then he really was going to panic if he smelled blood. His three swords clicked against each other as he nodded towards the red haired man and stood up. He would listen to Shanks; for some reason he couldn't help but do anything the older man asked or demanded - such was the respect and obedience he demanded without even doing much.

Once Shanks found himself alone in the room again he turned his attention back to his precious Luffy; who's breathing had turned slightly ragged as a blush peaked across the part of his cheeks that were not covered in bandages. A fever? Shanks thought but merely pushed it aside; if it was - it would be better to leave Luffy to sleep it out than getting more medicine shoved down his throat.

Time it seemed ceased to exist; not even the quiet chatter of his crew mingling with the Mugiwara crew a few doors away from them could so much as distract him from his thoughts. He was grateful to Zoro; the man had done a lot for Luffy and even now his loyalty knew no bounds.

"You have found really good people to surround yourself with." Shanks remarked softly; closing his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. Ears strained for any sign of change in the young Pirate King or his surroundings; he did not start however, when the door was pushed open and soft footsteps followed him into the room. Shanks didn't open his eyes; he knew it was one of the females on Luffy's crew - Robin - if he could place the scent of the reserved but dangerous woman. It was after all filled with roses and cinnamon. Something she seemed to be fond of...

"It's difficult seeing him like this." She said softly; forcing Shanks to open his eyes and look into deep turquoise as he slipped them shut again. He himself was tired and a headache was starting to pound behind his eyes. He needed a drink; massaging his temples to get rid of the pain Shanks sighed as he leaned back in his chair - barely acknowledging her presence.

"You're hiding something." Shanks stated simply after a few minutes of silence; smirking when he heard her nervous chuckle. He wasn't wrong...

"I should have known I couldn't hide it from you;" She said softly. Fingers trailing over the bandages across her captains unseeing eyes. She really cared for him and his safety; wishing there was more that she could do for him than just being there. "You should have heard when the crew went quiet; I was the only one hiking up my bounty..." Shanks nodded; he doubted that even Zoro was aware of what Miss Nico had been up to after Ace's death and Luffy's two years of intensive training.

"He knows; _he_ has always known what happens to Luffy regardless of where in the world he might be. I thought I'd warn you that he'll be showing up soon." Robin said softly; revealing a lot but not much at all for those who didn't know what she had been talking about. Sensing the approaching footsteps on the deck above; Robin bowed slightly to the red haired pirate and disappeared out of the room without another word. Shanks let out a deep sigh; his headache coming back full force. He just knew that it was going to get worse when _that_ man showed up.

"Oh boy; those two in the same room. It's going to be hell." Shanks said softly to himself as he continuously rubbed at his temples. Maybe he should just try and get some sleep now before he showed up; knowing that sleep would be less and less after he arrived...

"Who? What's going to be hell?" A voice asked curiously - making Shanks turn his attention back to the man standing in the hallway; casually leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. The greenette had him pinned with a curious but deathly serious glare; making Shanks chuckle - gratefully accepting the bottle of sake that he was now passed. Maybe this would take away his oncoming migraine.

"You'll see." Shanks said; a smile hiding all the secrets in the world. He would never claim that staying around Luffy wasn't interisting.

The swordsman merely shrugged; giving up on his information quest in search of comfort and rest close to Luffy. Zoro settled himself on the bed close to Luffy's; sipping at his drink happily as he leaned against the headboard - yawning tiredly before finishing off his drink quietly. Merely observing the man across from him before he got tired of staring into an impassive expression. Closing his eyes; he made himself comfortable.

Sometimes Zoro wondered just who suffered more from narcoleptic attacks between him and his captain. His last thoughts scattered to wind when within mere moments Zoro was fast asleep. The act of his snoring made Shanks chuckled as he sipped at his alcohol - it was a good distraction from his thoughts. Sometimes his mind tended to run in several directions at once; hence why he suffered headaches and preferred to be drunk than actually pay attention to the world around him.

Maybe he was getting a bit old for this generation; Shanks thought as he too closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Hating the sterile smell of the infirmary; they should probably move Luffy to his own quarters before he woke up - it would ease the fear he would be feeling in the months to come.

* * *

><p><em>Luffy had no idea where he was but he could feel wind touch his skin lightly; a promise of peace and calm. He could see nothing in front of him; nothing at all and yet for some reason Luffy wasn't afraid. He was at rest; content to just smell the subtle scent of the ocean that teased his senses and hid the feeling of the slightly vibrating ground from where the ocean crashed against the rock mere metres away from his body. The ground he was sitting on was hard; it must have been a rock; it was also slightly cold from the ocean spray that constantly touched it. Now also wetting Luffy's clothed body. In the distance he could hear the soft chirps of crickets and the sounds of the night; going by the calm he felt Luffy knew that it was deep into the night - especially the feel of the chilly wind brushing over him constantly. <em>

_Luffy could feel the flapping of his captain's cloak against his back; it was pitch black and gold - just like Nami had had it tailored after he was declared the Pirate King. No matter how much she tried to convince him to get a proper hat he had refused; this straw hat was his life - the only thing that gave him strength when he felt as if his world was falling apart at the seams. Pulling his right leg to his chest; Luffy rested his head tiredly against his knee - the wind teasingly trying to make Boshi fall from his head..._

_The warmth coming from his coat that he only wore over his shoulders; like his grandfather wore his admiralty coat - Luffy relaxed slightly. The sudden anxiety he felt bubbling in his heart was causing him to worry unnecessarily. The deeper he drifted into his thoughts; the more Luffy was aware of the pain in his soul. It could no longer be discerned from the emptiness he felt deepening his wounds. _

_'It's been a while, Luffy.' A voice said next to him; startling Luffy into jumping slightly as a yelp of surprise passed his lips. Immediately making Luffy aware of the presence next to his as the person plopped themselves right next to him and made themselves comfortable. The other person was so close to him that their bodies were touching lightly at the hip. Luffy felt his breath hitch in his chest; biting his lip to stave a small sob from spilling from his lungs. It couldn't be and yet it was; the body next to him was radiating warmth and comfort just as the scent of fire, ocean and blood invaded his nose. He knew that smell; knew exactly who it belonged to but how could it be?_

_'A-Ace!' Luffy cried; hands blindly groping towards the warmth next to him only to have them ceased in larger hands before they were guided upwards. True to his disbelief; Luffy's fingers feathered across familiar features that he had memorised since he was a mere child. Knowing that when his fingers rested on smooth cheeks there would be freckles beneath his fingers; dancing with the smirk Ace would give him. Luffy was at a complete loss; there were so many question but they all lodged in Luffy's throat. Completely cutting off his air supply just when his hands fell limp at his side out of sudden shock. _

_'W-why?' Luffy asked softly; unknowingly staining the silk cloth across his eyes with pain filled tears- it was a deep blood red to mourn those that he lost and it also represented the love and passion he still had for those who lived. Those tears darkened the soft material with grief and sorrow; how long had it been since he had shed a single tear for his brother? That he even allowed himself to think of Ace? Time was immeasurable in the world where he lived so to Luffy it felt like forever... _

_'I have such a foolish otouto Luffy. If I turn my back you are in trouble; I've always wanted to stay with you but it was a shame that I could not. Maybe I am only tangible enough to appear before you when you are close to death but that is enough to let you know that I love you and every single day I still stay by your side.' _

_'No matter what happens; if you lose your eyes, your legs or your arms- you will always remain strong. Remember we who carry the Will of The D. will never submit and never turn back from a fight.' Ace's words were a comfort that Luffy had never felt before; was it too much to hope for that this was even real? Luffy started slightly when he felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders in a sudden display of intimacy and affection. The small action was both a burden to his shattered soul but also the smallest of comforts that he will survive and overcome this.. _

_Luffy's sadness exploded behind his unseeing eyes; he remembered the last time he had felt an embrace like this. It was when Ace had died; whispering his dying words in his brother's ear whilst he coughed blood up on Luffy's shoulder ...__**'I am sorry that I will not be able to see your dream come true...'**_

_**'You are the reason I wanted to live...Thank you...'**_

_'PLEASE! DON'T!" Luffy yelled; his mind shattering under the pressure. He couldn't take it anymore! That image had burned itself into the back of his eyelids and he would __**never**__ be able to forget that day. Gritting his teeth harshly to try and stop the pained sob from escaping its place where it had launched itself in his throat. _

_A gurgle of sorrow passed his notice; he felt suddenly exhausted - emotionally and physically. Why had it turned into a nightmare once again? Why always a nightmare even before unseeing eyes that could no longer discern the slightest touch of light. Now the brightest light of his life had flickered away again; even before unseeing eyes. _

_It wasn't fair; Luffy cried out for his brother - not for the eyes he lost but for the one person that meant more to him than life itself. He would learn to live without his sight but Luffy knew for certain that __**this**__ time he really wouldn't be able to live without his brother; especially after meeting him again. What would it be like to die here and not return?_

_'ACE!' Luffy yelled desperately one more time; fingers trying to curl around anything solid but there was nothing there just as the world around cracked open to the fires of hell and severe pain launched itself through his chest. Fingers clawed desperately at his heart to try and stop it from spreading the pain to his soul but it was useless; a scream passed his lips as he cried out his grief for the first time in four years. Ace was gone; he was never coming back - never coming back to him..._

_It was just too much..._

_..._

"ACE!" An impossibly loud yell shattered the silence that had descended upon the Thousand Sunny; Shanks was started awake harshly from his dazed slumber. The pure heart wrenching sorrow in that single tone made blue eyes widen in surprise before they searched for the cause of the scream. Even in the dark of the room Shanks could see clearly; what he saw made his breath stall in his chest. Luffy's one hand was curled in the bed sheets - his knuckles turning white as he exerted his body by that simple action. His other hand clawing at his heart; harsh scratches rising red on an already scarred chest.

"Fuck Luffy!" Shanks swore before placing his hand across Luffy's. He had to stop him from doing more damage to his body than there already was. He gently squeezed Luffy's hand to try to wake him up from whatever nightmare he was living through; it must have been nearly two days since he has brought Luffy back onboard the Thousand Sunny and it seemed that Luffy was finally regaining consciousness. Yet, no matter the relief it was - this was not the way Shanks wanted Luffy to wake up; not from an excruciating nightmare from his dreams to another nightmare in reality.

"Luffy! Wake up! Please wake up! You're hurting yourself!" Shanks begged softly; glad when he saw Zoro disappear out of the door in search of the doctor. He could see the pain in Luffy's features; the desperate sobs that passed parted lips as haggard breaths mingled with pain and panic. That was the worst thing that Luffy could do and that was panic; Shanks was at a loss for what to do. He knew very well the fragility that Luffy so desperately hid from the world and now blue eyes just watched that pain unfold. Luffy was no longer able to control himself emotionally and that break was just as painful to watch as it was to hear.

_'Please Kami-sama, just let him be alright.'_ Shanks whispered a prayer to the heavens as his remaining hand carded through dark locks to try and calm Luffy; at least Luffy had stopped thrashing around and his breathing was slightly calmer but Shanks knew well enough that that might not be such a good thing - Luffy could have slipped into a coma again.

"Stay with me kid; I don't want to lose you - not after I had just found you." Shanks said sternly; his own eyes darkening in emotion when he saw Luffy turn his head to the side slightly - seemingly to search for his voice. Shanks started talking softly; the more he said the more he noticed Luffy calm around him. This time when he rested his hands in Luffy's smaller one he felt a gentle pressure against their twined fingers when Luffy squeezed back his reply weakly.

"That's it; stay with me." Shanks said again; dark eyes narrowing at the doctor that came rushing into the room in a dead panic. His stare seemed to stop Chopper in his tracks as the child like reindeer set about gathering medicines. They didn't need another person to panic; in this situation - Luffy came first and no matter the hatred Shanks would display he would make sure that Luffy was always safe. Just when Chopper came closer towards the bed; Shanks felt Luffy's hand tighten around his in a death grip. Despite Luffy's stubborn silence; he understood the silent fear that Luffy was displaying and the comfort he sought out unconsciously.

"It's alright; it's just Chopper." He assured the young Pirate King softly; his thumb tracing small circles on the back of Luffy's hand until his breaths evened out again. A small cry escaped Luffy's lips when Shanks noticed a needle and syringe plunge into Luffy's uninjured arm. The kid's body tensing for a few seconds before he fell lax against the bed. A sigh of relief passed Shanks lips when he sat down on the chair next to Luffy's bed.

"His heart rate was through the roof and could be dangerous if his blood pressure had risen anymore than it already was. This should help with both the pain and the fever. Thank you for keeping him calm until I could get here." Chopper said quietly; a hoof resting against Luffy's neck to feel for the severity of the fever that had set in. Large brown eyes turned towards the red haired man sitting next to Luffy's bed quietly; he could see the signs of fatigue in the older man's usually sharp blue eyes.

"Why don't you get some sleep? You need your rest; I can stay with Luffy until you wake up." Chopper remarked with a slight frown; he was really getting worried about the older pirate. He knew who he was and how much he meant to their captain and seeing the red haired pirate like this was both a surprise and a worry - it looked like he was ready to pass out from exhaustion himself. Chopper's words stalled in his throat however, when those penetrating eyes landed on him with a soft but determined smile.

"It's alright; I'll stay here for a while more - he cannot be left alone. Not after everything that has happened; just a little more..." Shanks said after a long bout of silence; he didn't want to leave little Luffy just yet. Shanks barely noticed when his black cloak fluttered a little when the reindeer passed him and opened the door to leave. An evening breeze whisking into the room; ruffling shimmering red locks as a serene picture emerged from the two in the room.

"I'll get Sanji to bring you something." Chopper said before closing the door with a soft click. Shanks gave an absent minded nod; his thoughts already returning to his task at hand. He barely even noticed when he found himself alone in the room again; his eyes only focused on one thing in front of him. Shanks had made a resolve; he wouldn't move until Luffy was fully awake and well on the road to recovery.

* * *

><p>Zoro leaned against the railing at the bow of the ship; his dark gaze taking in the nightly horizon spread in front of him. The lights of the port town danced in the distance like glittering fireflies that were frozen in a single moment of time. The sight was one to behold and yet Zoro was barely paying attention to it at all. His mind was far away; filled with both dangerous and depressing thoughts. His right hand curled tightly around his katana's hilt; it was crying out for blood again - wanting more than was already spilled today. Zoro understood that his temperament influenced his katana's reaction to his hand but he just couldn't seem to control both his anger and sadness in that moment of time.<p>

There were so many things that he could have done to prevent this from ever happening and yet there was also so little he could do against fate. When he had seen the way Shanks treated Luffy; Zoro had known that emotions ran much deeper between those two that they seemed to realize. Luffy was much more comfortable around the older man that his own Nakama; to what extent that bond reached - Zoro couldn't tell but it was slightly disconcerting that the man had seen Luffy nearly fourteen years ago and that strong bond had yet to shift an inch.

Zoro also understood exactly why Luffy was so attached to the older pirate but that did not stop the green monster of jealousy from threatening to come between them. Yes, Zoro was a very possessive bastard when it came to his friendships and Luffy's friendship was one he treasured the most - not even getting into the fact that he had been hiding his feelings for many years now. A deep sigh left his lips; his mind was running in useless circles again and it seemed there wasn't much he could do about it.

"I was wondering where you disappeared to." Zoro turned his head to the side; his single green eye catching sight of a flash of vibrant orange. He had been waiting for this moment when the navigator came looking for him; she was often like the older sister of all of them and it was only natural that she would come and see if he was doing alright.

Zoro turned his attention back to the ocean below; merely grunting in acknowledgement at his guest.

"How is he?" Nami asked; leaning against the railing to see what Zoro seemed to find so interisting. For two days now she had been doing nothing but worry about her captain; they had all been stunned when they had seen a red haired man carry Luffy up on deck and then only to realize who the man was and then for Chopper to disappear for several hours before telling them extent of Luffy's wounds. That was quite the shock that quickly turned to panic and then finally guilt and sorrow. The Thousand Sunny unfortunately was not living up to his name as there had barely been a touch of genuine happiness upon the ship for two days now.

"Ask Chopper. I don't know." Zoro finally answered her question; he was telling the truth. He really didn't know how Luffy was doing. Physically he was healing and seemed to be fine but Zoro knew that there was much more to it than that - there was so much more that no one knew about except maybe Shanks as he seemed to have a grasp of Luffy's personality better than anyone else.

"You know it's not your fault." Nami said after a while. The air was thick with tension; Zoro was unknowingly giving off waves of regret and hatred. Zoro merely snorted at her remark. Of course it was his fault; he couldn't look after Luffy when the captain needed it most and now look what happened. He chose to say nothing; hoping that she would take the hint and leave.

He wanted to be alone; no he _needed_ to be alone. Lest someone actually see the light film that coated his remaining eye.

* * *

><p>In the distant seas - several thousand kilometres away from the location of the Thousand Sunny; a large galleon was moving through the waters. Gliding across the ocean surface as if was travelling along a path that was only known to itself and no one else. Sails of the darkest black propelled the ship forward; the wind favouring the destination they were heading towards. The sounds of the material straining against the wind a comfort to the man standing at the bow of the ship.<p>

Everything was black; the figurehead not many had ever lived to tell about and not one marine ship could ever report as belonging to _that_ man. The spray of the harsh waves told of a storm to come but the entire crew would not be fazed; it was after all as if the man commanded the very oceans himself. Even now as the wind blew harshly through the Grand Line; threatening to overturn every ship in its wake of destruction.

"Commander? Would you please come below deck; we will reach the island in due time and you will get sick if you stay out here longer." Eyes the colour of deep ebony merely stared at the man who dared to interrupt his thoughts. A sneer broke across his lips as he merely turned around; long dark hair dancing in the breeze as he ignored the request and the man standing behind him. This was not the time to be off guard; even when two Marine ships lay in tatters on the ocean surface a mere kilometre away - the dangers were far from over and if the World Government figured out where they were heading then it would become troublesome.

"Commander?" Dark eyes closed behind tanned eyelids in annoyance before the man took a breath to steady his emotions. If he didn't it could become dangerous for those travelling with him.

"Leave me be." The man shadowed in darkness announced; clearly dismissing his subordinate as he went back to his brooding. How many days would it be until he finally got to see him? The legendary Pirate King Luffy. A smile - uncharacteristically proud - passed his lips but only held for a moment before it faded again and dark eyes scanned the dark horizon for any sign of danger.

"All in due time Luffy." He said to the winds that brushed against his face in a teasing touch.

* * *

><p>Yay, it's finally done! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave me a rating and a review if you enjoyed the story. I would really appreciate it.<p>

Well that's it for now; I'll see you guys again soon with another update. This is turning out to be my favourite story to write.

Ja Na

DF


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the positive reviews I received. I really appreciate it. This story seems to be taking off and I am really happy about that since I really love writing it. There's just so much to explore. Anyways let's get on with it. Please enjoy chapter three.

There was a question if the person in the last scene of the previous chapter was Dragon and well; I'll tell you that yes it was. He'll be appearing in the next chapter...

That's it for now; enjoy:

* * *

><p>'Heaven knows we need never be ashamed of our tears, for they are rain upon the blinding dust of earth, overlying our hard hearts.' ~ Charles Dickens<p>

* * *

><p>'Cold. It's so cold!' Was the first coherent thought that passed through Luffy's hazed mind. Curling in on himself to preserve some of the warmth he was so desperate not to lose; it was as if a hand of ice had enclosed his heart and was freezing his veins and spreading the cold through his limbs before threatening to stain his soul. A small whimper passed his lips before he tried to find some kind of warmth; anything to feel comfortable on the cold sheets. Only there was but a thin sheet covering him and the intense smell of the infirmary alerted him that he was back on the Sunny but still injured.<p>

A hacking cough spilled from Luffy's lungs as his fingers curled in the bed sheets; parts of his body were covered with bandages whilst an I.V was stuck to his arm. The most painful of all was the scratchy fabric across his eyes; even though the wounds were treated the constant scratch of the harsh material against the sensitive wound was causing Luffy to groan in frustration. He wanted nothing more than to rip it from his eyes and burn the offending material but he knew that he couldn't; Chopper would surely kill him when he found out.

Luffy bit his lip to clear his mind before he stilled his movements whilst listening quietly to make sure he was alone; sitting up slowly and hissing when he felt pain exploding through his body. Maybe it wasn't such a good thing to move around so soon. Biting the skin between his forefinger and thumb, Luffy tried to stave off the noise of pain that threatened to spill from his mouth without his consent. Without any hesitation; Luffy's fingers carefully feathered across the skin of his left arm to find the I.V drip and when he was successful - he pulled the needle free whilst trying to cause as little damage as possible even with blinded eyes.

No matter how frantically his fingers blindly searched for his precious Boshi-kun(1*) he couldn't find it. Luffy's fingers knocked against something before he flinched harshly when a resounding crash echoed through the room. The loud noise making Luffy's heart rate skyrocket with his sudden start; it seemed as if his fingers had just pushed a glass beaker or jug from the side table without knowing it was there. Luffy cursed his inability to see anything; this was harder than he thought it would be to adjust to but he still refused to give up on trying. Testing his balance against the bed; Luffy finally managed to get a steady foothold before his mind was set - he needed to find his straw hat. He couldn't explain it but he wanted to have that small comfort; his mind was still reeling from his dream where Ace had come to visit him and now he desperately felt the need to be told that everything was going to be alright. And the only thing that ever offered him comfort was that old straw hat and the man who once owned it but he wasn't here now so Luffy would have to settle for the inanimate object instead.

"Damn it!" Luffy yelled in frustration as he took a tentative step forward; arms reached out in front of him to see if there were any obstacles in his path. Cursing colourfully when he stumbled forward; his hand immediately going out to catch himself but it came up with nothing. He hit the ground with his palms slamming against the tile floor before he hit his head against something hard and unforgiving.

"Itai." Luffy murmured softly as he rubbed the sore spot on his forehead. Fingers tentatively reaching out before tracing the outline of a soft comfy chair in front of him; it seemed he had found the offensive culprit - someone had been sitting next to his bed in a constant vigil but they were no longer there. Huffing in pain and using the offending object to help him in standing up; Luffy tried carefully to avoid it again only to wince when he walked into one of its legs. He wasn't even aware of the steady trickle of blood from the corner of neither his forehead nor the pain that settled across his skull; no, he needed to find Boshi-kun.

Out of exhaustion at his short walk through the infirmary room and several curses later; Luffy's feathering fingers finally curled around the door handle and pushed it open. A sigh of relief left him when he felt the cool air of the outside world wash over him; it was fresh, smelled of the ocean and the cold touch of atmosphere indicated that it was going to rain soon. Luffy didn't mind when he bumped into the balustrade; all that mattered was the cool air that washed over him and calmed his rapid beating heart. Luffy couldn't help but relax; somewhere in that stuffy room he knew that he felt cornered and afraid but now it almost felt as if he was back to normal - like he shouldn't have to be worried about his condition.

A small noise of surprise left parted lips when Luffy felt his legs slide from under him as the ship tilted to the side without warning. Ignoring the fact that he was now sitting on the ground with his knees together on the ground and his thighs against the deck; Luffy merely smiled happily. He was still alive, although missing a few pieces of his body - he was still alive. Leaning his head back against the wooden railing, Luffy shut his mind down. Suddenly overwhelmed by exhaustion and even though Luffy couldn't feel the cold affecting him; his body was shivering lightly as the wind hit it.

Luffy's will to find his hat was now gone as he felt himself drifting back into a deep slumber; his body was still out of it and his mind was confused. He knew that he would get into a lot of trouble for getting outside but he needed to know that he was still capable of moving around by himself. Ignoring the pounding ache behind his useless eyes; Luffy hung his head on his chest and allowed his narcolepsy to take over. There was no need for him to stress his body anymore than it already was...

...

"Yohohoho! That surprised me!" Brook laughed heartily when he was knocked over by a body crashing against his. Dark blue eyes stared at the musician intently before the older man's hand curled in the fabric across his heart; that had almost given him a heart attack. No matter the three days he had spent aboard the Thousand Sunny he just couldn't used to the crew; a honour bound swordsman, a perverted cook, a money obsessed navigator, the last living archaeologist from Ohara, a perpetual lair, a reindeer doctor and a freaking_ living_ skeleton.

Letting out a surprised sigh before Shanks offered his hand for the fallen skeleton; no matter the strange collection of people Luffy had gathered - there was no mistake the respect and loyalty they had for him. Offering a smile to Brook as the tall skeleton hovered over him; Shanks turned on his heel and waved over his shoulder. He didn't need to hover here any longer; he had only left Luffy's side because Ben had practically dragged him away from his comfortable chair to get something to eat. Even now he felt guilty for leaving his Luffy-Chibi all alone...

"Sorry about that, Brook. I didn't see you there." Shanks said with a smile; frowning when Brook followed him - his purple cane clicking against the deck as he walked next to the red haired man. It seemed that he couldn't wiggle his way out of this one; so instead Shanks tilted his head up to the tall man next to him to look at him questioningly.

"I was just heading for the kitchen; Shanks-Senshou. Would you like to accompany me?" Shanks stopped in his tracks; dark blue eyes widening slightly before he smiled sadly. Bowing his head in apology Shanks shook his head; he felt guilty for refusing the kind offer but there was no way he could accept. He really needed to get back to Luffy.

"Iie(2*); I need to go see if Luffy is awake yet. I've left him by himself for too long this time; knowing him he's done something stupid again..." Shanks trailed off when a bony hand rested on his shoulder and those black eye sockets stared at him intently before a distinctive chuckle spilled from Brook.

"That sounds just like him, yohohohoho! I'll join you Shanks-Senshou; you may need the extra hand." Brook said; tipping his top hat as he allowed the red haired pirate to lead the way towards the infirmary room. Their walk towards the infirmary was silent and filled with the unspoken worry that both of them attempted to hide. Shanks' sandals were quiet on the wooden deck whilst Brook's black polished boots clicked distinctively; it was as if they were both afraid to disturb those on the Thousand Sunny from their daily activities. If it was one crew member besides the musician that Shanks admired it was Zoro. He had yet to see a single hour pass without the young swordsman sitting guard against the infirmary door or him coming into the room to check if Luffy was still alright. This was hard on all of them but it seemed that it affected him and Zoro more than the others; the reason was because they both knew the pain Luffy hid from the world and how his fragility often came into play.

How long would Luffy have to suffer in those terrible nightmares with nothing but his mind to plague with the horrors of the world? Shanks had felt useless when the young Pirate King had started thrashing in a nightmare and refused to wake up. He would never admit it out loud but he was afraid - afraid of the consequences of such a dream. Would it affect Luffy's mental stability? Would he lose his will to live like when he lost his brother? There were so many unanswered questions and all could predict a bleak future for such a bright soul, if only...

"LUFFY!" Shanks yelled abruptly as his eyes caught sight of the young Pirate King leaning against the railing of the landing just outside the infirmary door. Of all the things to expect this was definitely not one of them and just when did Luffy wake up? And making it all the way out here, in the cold whilst being blind?

"Oh, for the love of Gold Roger! _You_ are going to give me a heart attack!" Shanks yelled loudly; sandals slapping against the wooden deck as he rushed over to the fallen Pirate King. It felt as if his heart was about to burst with worry; he could see how those sakura tinged lips was a deep rouge with panting breaths spilling from them. A dark red settled across those pale cheeks and stood out from the white bandages covering Luffy's eyes. Shanks swore colourfully after noticing the bleeding cut on Luffy's forehead; abruptly turning towards the skeleton accompanying him - Shanks stepped out of the way.

"Oh my! Senshou! What are we going to do with you!" Brook said sadly as he picked up the limp body in his arms; stepping into the infirmary carefully behind the red haired pirate. He would be stupid to not have noticed the pain in those dark eyes; Luffy's condition was affecting this strong man as badly as it was affecting the Pirate King himself. It was almost as if they shared the pain together. Carefully placing the sleeping body on the bed, Brook quietly left to find Chopper - even he could see that Luffy was in trouble. Whether it was emotionally affecting him or physically the skeleton couldn't tell but whatever it was he needed medical attention now.

* * *

><p>"I swear if you don't wake up now I'm going to beat until you do!" Shanks yelled exasperatedly; it had been a mere three hours since he had discovered his wayward apprentice sleeping against the railing as if nothing in the world was wrong and to say that Shanks was getting frustrated was an understatement. First he had an injured Luffy who was still out of it after three days, second he had an angry swordsman breathing down his neck demanding that Luffy should be left in his care only. Third; he was waiting for the arrival of<em> that<em> man and fourth but not least; Shanks refused to think what would happen once Garp found out about this.

With a tired sigh Shanks hit his head against the mattress; his frustration fading as his own exhaustion of three days without a good night's sleep crept over his body. Looking around to see that the only other bed was occupied by the dozing swordsman who was clinging to his trio of katana possessively and murmuring in his sleep; Shanks couldn't help but flinch. He _didn't_ want to find out what would happen lest he be caught at the end of one of those blades. He had heard that Mihawk's unwanted apprentice's swords were keener and sharp that even the Shichibukai's own impressive blade. After weighing his options Shanks chuckled to himself; of all the things he could do he still refused to leave Luffy alone so instead he scooted the kid over and crawled in behind him.

The sheets were soft but a little cold; just as Luffy's body temperature was warm and comforting. Shanks was so tired that he could barely even scrounge up the energy to be worried about the consequences that would come later. Letting a comforted sigh spill from his lips; Shanks rested his head on the pillow that Luffy's occupied the other half of. How long had it been since he had allowed himself to feel this much emotions at once? Quickly forgetting his anger at the young Pirate King sleeping so soundly next to him; dark blue eyes finally slid shut. Enough was enough; he couldn't hold out any longer - he needed to rest; if only it was a few hours he was sure that Luffy wouldn't mind if he borrowed the other half of the bed and shared it with him...

A single green eye observed the scene unfold with mild interest; the moment Zoro had heard the rustle of sheets he had hoped to see Luffy awake but instead he saw the red haired Yonkou crawl onto the bed sheets and plop himself on the pillow. This was the first time Zoro had seen the man let his guard down even a little around him. Now as he watched Luffy turn around and curl into the older man's arms; he smiled softly. If Luffy was fine with the other presence next to him then that was fine with it, yet this was a good opportunity to blackmail the other pirate when the time called for it. When Zoro had heard that Luffy had somehow made his way out of his bed and out of the room he thought that his heart was going to stop; was it his fault that he was not there? It would have been so much easier to blame the older pirate for this but Zoro couldn't.

He knew very well that Luffy attracted danger even when he was injured and did things not many would understand. Something Shanks told him Luffy did ever since he was a child; like the day he decided to prove he was man and stabbed himself under his eye at the age of seven. Zoro couldn't help but chuckle at that; that sounded just like the captain that had stolen his heart and soul all those years ago when they first met.

_'He really is the son of the devil.'_ Zoro thought to himself before closing his eye and relaxing back into the soft mattress. To think that such an insignificant looking child would become the centre of his lonely existence was impossible but then again everyone who had joined their crew grew stronger and stronger with every battle. It was nearly impossible for other crews to live under a crazy captain and prosper but then again this _was_ Luffy. He was the only one they would follow because of their attachment and pride to him. Zoro was the first to ever experience the vast loving heart of the now young Pirate King and it was neither something he would easily forget nor something he would ever give up.

Zoro cracked open an eye when he heard the door open softly; his attention turning towards the long nosed sniper that came creeping in before freezing in his steps. His eyes nearly falling out of their sockets at the sight before him before he turned towards the reclining first mate that was staring at him with a lazy eyed gaze.

"T-t-t-th-his c-c-can't be r-r-real?" Ussop questioned. "O-our captain c-c-an't be c-curled up next to the Y-y-o-nkou; it's not possible..." Zoro chuckled heartily at Ussop's antics; it had been a while since he had seen the young sniper so much as express fear and be like his old self. A smirk crept across lazy features.

"Knock it off Ussop; you should know that these two have a deeper past than we know of. They appear like father and son by all means of fate." Zoro said before closing his eye tiredly.

"Why don't you do something for him whilst he is still unaware of his condition. Rope Franky into creating a walking stick for him; you can help of course but he'll be needing it soon." Zoro said when he opened his eye and saw Ussop looking at the two sleeping on the infirmary bed; even the swordsman knew that Ussop felt somewhat responsible for this just as every one of them did.

"A walking stick?" Ussop asked; suddenly confused at that.

"Yes a walking stick, Ussop. Luffy's blind he's going to need to feel where he is going." Zoro said frustrated.

"Ooh. I'll get right on it. It'll be the best walking stick ever made." He said proudly before rushing out of the room; leaving the two powerful men to watch over their sleeping captain.

_'So warm; so comforting.' Luffy thought to himself as he wiggled closer to that heat curling around him. The scent of the ocean, sake, crisp winter winds and a raging river invaded his senses. 'So familiar, so nostalgic.' Were his next thoughts as his fingers bunched in soft material. It was like he was back home on Fuusha Village; when Jiji-chan was visiting him and Ace. This scent however was not Jiji-chan; no, he smelled of everything dangerous like gunpowder, blood and pain if it had a smell. Ace smelled of the open forest and uncontrollable flames..._

_'OI, OI! WHAT DID YOU JUST EAT YOU IDIOT! NOW YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SWIM!' _

_Dark blue eyes of gentle kindness, concern, anger and even love. Was this what it was like to have a father? Strong arms wrapping around a small waist in a comforting embrace. The sudden fear in that grip breathtakingly gentle and warm; tiny sobs wracked a small body. _

_'Don't ever scare me like that again!' _

_'I'm sorry.' _

_'If I ever had a daddy, Kami-sama, please let it be Shanks.' A tiny prayer whispered by seven year old lips in hopes of staying with this man forever. A warm hand rested in soaked black locks; calming the tiny body immensely even as the fear stained the child's body. That hand carefully shielding dark eyes from blood that dripped into the vast waves of the ocean; staining the world in crimson red. Ingraining an eternal bond between the red haired pirate and the young black haired child of hope. _

_'B-but Shanks! You're arm, it's..." A gentle kiss placed on a tiny forehead._

_'It's but a small price in order to see you alive; my Luffy-Chibi...' _

_'Please don't leave; take me with you.' Crying eyes bathed in sorrow as the seven year old's heart was broken for the first time in his life; crying eyes shadowed in a large yellow and red straw hat. _

_'This is my favourite hat, Luffy. I want you to look after it for me; when we meet again I expect you be stronger with your own crew of great people.'_

When Luffy started awake it was to a warm arm resting across his waist as his fingers were eagerly curled the soft shirt that his face was buried in. He felt warm and calm; his mind still had some difficulty in discerning exactly what was going on. If Luffy could have opened his eyes he would have been surprised by shimmering red hair and three scars running over the sleeping man's left eye. Only now that Luffy no longer could see did he start to panic; it was slow to start but the moment he realized that he was trapped and held prisoner against someone he lost it. He lashed out as hard as he could; a noise of fear and the desperate attempt to get away only intensifying when he felt the arm across his waist tighten and a murmur resound through the room - it seem that the person was also waking up.

"Let go!" Luffy shouted; unconsciously pushing out his 'King's Disposition' only to find it countered with one equally as strong as his. Luffy shuddered under the cloak that surrounded him; his aura was strong but another was enveloping him in a gentle caress. It was one of affection and love and also something that confused the young Pirate King more than it really should have. Luffy had never been faced with someone that had a Haki on par with his but whoever it was; for Luffy in this vulnerable state to experience this sort of close contact without being able to see who it was; was frightening the young pirate out of his mind.

All images that flashed before his eyes was of the torture he had experienced before he had lost his eyes; that last thing he had ever seen was imprinted on his mind and refused to budge from his mind no matter how hard he tried. Luffy never realized that his breaths were coming in short bursts as pain assaulted his senses.

"Luffy! Calm down would you? For Roger's sake! Stop it!" The voice yelled; Luffy was shivering as he pushed against the chest that was close to him and when that arm loosened around his waist Luffy immediately pulled back. Luffy yelped when he felt the bed drop away from him as he tumbled towards the surface of the Sunny. In those milliseconds that Luffy was falling he was aware of footsteps rushing towards him and the shout that followed his descent was so much like Shanks' that it made Luffy's breath hitch in his chest.

"Calm down Luffy; no one's going to hurt you." Luffy took a shuddering breath and shook his head to clear it; just now he could have sworn he had heart Shanks' voice and it was calling out to him. Luffy harshly pushed back his thoughts and chalked it up to him just indulging in his fantasies whilst being half asleep. There was after no way that Shanks would be here. Luffy's shoulders were heaving with the effort to bring himself back under control. Now as he realized he had fallen into someone else; Luffy stumbled into a strong chest as arms held him steady. That touch he recognised; it was strong, gentle and warm. For Luffy he felt a sigh of relief rush through him; it was a welcoming feeling that he didn't want to fade. In Luffy's mind there was only one person who smelled of the open forest, potent sake, darkness and blood at all times.

"Z-Zoro?" Luffy asked uncertainly. Shuddering when he felt a breath against his neck as Zoro answered with a simple 'yes. Luffy's tense body immediately went slack as his energy drained from him; he was too tired. His head was spinning from the event that had just taken place mere moments ago. Luffy was relaxed in Zoro's arms; knowing that he wouldn't be in any danger. That was until he heard a shuffle of footsteps coming towards him; Luffy turned his head to side to follow the sound as it came to stop by him - a gentle hand settled on his hair as the rustle of clothes finally stopped. Luffy tensed again only to find a hand rub his back to calm him again.

"Geez Luffy! You nearly gave me a heart attack! That's the third time today you know!" Shanks said exasperatedly as he ruffled black locks; the look that danced across scared features turned to one of utter confusion as that head turned to side cutely in an indication that Luffy was clearly not realising who he was and why he was there. Shanks hung his head as a wave of depression washed over him; his little Luffy didn't know who he was...

"That hurts." He mumbled to himself; completely ignoring the amused glare of the Santoryu user. It seemed that Zoro seemed to find this whole situation a little too amusing and was way too possessive with the little Pirate King. Shanks had to admit; he was jealous. He wanted to be the one to hold Luffy like that. He sighed and hooked his thumb in his waist sash; this day just couldn't get any worse.

"W-who..." Luffy trailed off; that voice he had heard it so many times before. Dreamed of hearing it again...

_'It's but a small price in order to see you alive; my Luffy-Chibi...' _His heart told him that it was impossible and it couldn't be the one man Luffy had pledged his entire existence too. Luffy immediately wiggled his way out of Zoro's grip as jumped forward; only to find a hand grab onto his upper arm as he collided with a hard chest and a scent he knew so well.

"Just where the hell are you jumping baka!" Shanks yelled; if he hadn't grabbed hold of Luffy the kid would have gone tumbling to the ground and would have ended up hurting himself more. Yet, the red haired pirate was happy that Luffy had realized who he was. Burying his head against Shanks' chest - Luffy couldn't help it. Tears spilled from his eyes; how long had he waited for this man? And now finally he able to see him again but now had nothing to see him with. Luffy was crying for the first time because he wanted so much to see the person that meant so much to him.

"SHANKS!" Luffy cried desperately; refusing to let go of the shirt he had hidden his face in. He didn't want Shanks to see him like this; not like this after all he had worked for only to have his eyes stolen from him by a sadistic bastard - to Luffy it didn't feel fair. Although the young Pirate knew very well that Life wasn't fair for him it felt as if he had somehow incurred the wrath of fate. Did they see him as a threat or simply needing to be punished?

"Hey, hey, hey! What's with the tears Luffy? I thought you'd be happy to know that I'm here." Shanks buried his fingers in soft black hair; it was silk slipping through his fingers - he remembered now how soft Luffy's used to be. All those years ago he would ruffle the kid's hair just so that he could feel it's silky texture; plus it annoyed the fiery child into screaming at him and Shanks always found that adorable. Such a temper at such a young age...

"I am happy Kuso-Shanks! It's just..." Luffy yelled as he turned his face to the side; never realizing that the bandages across his eyes were now stained in the deepest of crimson.

"Luffy?" Shanks inquired; indicating to the swordsman to go fetch the doctor. This couldn't be normal; Shanks had heard of the expression of 'crying tears of blood' but he had never seen it in reality and frankly it scared him. How he managed to stay calm around Luffy in that moment he didn't know but he felt as if the young Pirate King was going to say something important.

"I didn't want you to see me like this."

"Itai! What was that for?" Luffy rubbed the bump on his forehead where Shanks had just hit him.

"Then don't say stupid things baka! How could I _not_ want to see you? I don't care what state you are in. When Zoro walked into that bar four days ago I was so happy to hear you were here and then only to find you tortured and thrown into the harsh ocean in such a cruel manner; I was scared for you. Afraid that I might never see that smile again. And yet I was still happy that I could finally be with you again."

* * *

><p>"Luffy will you be alright?" Shanks asked at the young pirate that was clinging to his only remaining arm so that the red haired pirate could lead him towards the galley. Shanks wasn't surprised when Luffy started whining for food the moment after all the drama had faded and it being close to dinner was perfect opportunity for Luffy to meet with his crew again after the dangerous coma he had drifted in and out of. With a sigh the Yonkou carefully started making his way towards the galley; leading Luffy through many obstacles. He had to tell Luffy to slow down a little or he would get hurt. Zoro had offered but Shanks was afraid of the swordsman sense of direction it really would have been a case of the blind leading the blind.<p>

"Oh for the love of Roger!" Shanks cursed as Luffy started running towards the smell of food; in the process not having an idea that he was heading straight for a wall and the rebound of his Gomo Gomo powers dragging Shanks behind the energetic teen - through the galley wall before he crashed to the floor. Rubbing the bump on his head tenderly; this was going to take more discipline than he thought.

All eyes seemed to stare at the two on the ground with flabbergasted looks on their faces until the little reindeer rushed forward and started reprimanding his patient. Shanks sighed and sat right where he was - too tired to move an inch further. When a hand was stuck in his face; Shanks took a hold - his fingers locking with Ben's as his own first mate helped him up with a deep chuckle of amusement. Shanks merely glared at the dark haired man before turning his attention back to Luffy; who seemed to be himself again. Laughing as carefully felt around the table for food.

"Things never change." Shanks said; Luffy was eating whatever he could his hands on and it was quite a sight to see - although the kid was eating slowed than normal and his portions smaller his blindness didn't seem to dull his instinct to food one bit. Nami; the navigator, was sitting quietly next to Luffy and every now and then when he couldn't find his chopsticks or a piece of meat she would either place it in his hand and guide it towards their destination or simply whisper in his ear. Shanks was relieved to see that his Nakama didn't seem to treat him any different.

"Yohohoho! How about a song of celebration for Luffy's recovery!" Brook's voice silenced the entire crew and their happy chatter until cheers broke out and the sound of the violin drifted to the room. Shanks slid into the seat next to Luffy after escaping from Ben's side.

"Are you alright?" Shanks asked softly; never noticing the glare sent his way from the greenette not sitting too far away and observed the two who had their head bent together and were talking quietly. Shanks was surprised when he found a hand slip against his shoulder before slipping down his remaining arm and fingers twining with his. He could see the look of trepidation creep across Luffy's features and it was scaring him; he could literally feel the fear drifting from Luffy in waves. Luffy was a complicated person and no one knew it better than Shanks but this was yet a side that he had to see and it was also frightening to observe how perfectly Luffy hid his emotions from his own crew without them noticing.

"What is it?" Shanks asked when he felt Luffy's fingers squeeze his hand to gain his attention.

"Can I ask a favour?"

"Yes." Luffy's voice sounded relieved when Shanks answered his question with a positive note; did the young Pirate really think he wouldn't do a favour for the Pirate King and the kid that had brought so much light into his world? There was something amiss here but Shanks pushed it aside as Luffy continued in a timid voice.

"Can you stay with me tonight; there's so much I'd like to..."

"It's fine Luffy; I wasn't going anywhere and not for a while either." Shanks promised.

* * *

><p>1* - Boshi-kun - it's a little nickname for Luffy's hat that he made up himself. It's really important to him so why not personify it in this story?<p>

2* - Iie - No

Thanks for reading; if you enjoyed it - please leave me a review.

Ja Na

DF


	4. Chapter 4

Finally; this took me nearly two weeks to find the courage to write and I'm exhausted now. :( Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story! I really appreciate it. I hope you guys enjoy it since I felt this chapter sucked the life right out of me. I just love all the Shanks x Luffy moments in this and wrote it specifically for that purpose but for now please enjoy:

* * *

><p><em>"What you lose in blindness is the space around you, the place where you are, and without that you might not exist. You could be nowhere at all."<em> ~ Barbara Kingslover

* * *

><p>Something was coming; Luffy could feel it. The aura that changed so rapidly carried with a danger and both a familiarity that he couldn't explain. The whisper of the ocean hitting the hull of the Sunny the only sound that he was aware of besides the wind in folded sails. As he stretched his own senses further he felt it; the definite approach of something big, powerful and extremely familiar and yet Luffy still had no idea where he had felt that distinctive Haki before. The Mugiwara no Boshi (1*) on his head flapped in the wind as it teasingly tried to take away the hat from its owner just as the crimson silk cloth that tied shut his scarred eyes shielded them from the world; the long ties that reached the hem of his coat at the end made soft shifting noises as it fluttered softly in the whisper of the wind.<p>

The first day after being recovered enough to learn the importance of living without his sight; Nami had given him a long silk cloth that she had made especially for him. He would never able to see it but she had told him it was the same red that was on his boshi and had the design of a golden dragon running along the cloth; Luffy merely thanked her and tied the silk cloth across his eyes that day. It was better than having people see his scars - which Shanks had told him looked interisting but also alerted them to the fact that Luffy was blind. It was small things like this that made Luffy happy to have the crew that he had.

He was also happy that Shanks hadn't left and it was already a week after the incident; even now he could hear the soft chatter of the two mingling crews that got along better than Luffy could have hoped for. Right now as he felt a foreboding spread through him; he couldn't help but smile. How long had it been since he had felt this tension before a large battle broke out? In the distance he heard the distinctive sound of an approaching ship; by the sounds the wind made as it hit the sails - Luffy knew that it was a large ship. Perhaps even bigger than the Sunny. The only thing he didn't know was whether or not it was Marine battleship or a Pirate ship that had come to try and take his head.

He stood quietly on the bow of the ship; ears strained to hear anything as the rays of the moon touched his skin. It wasn't unlike the feeling Luffy got when he was under the sun but now because his body was making up for the lost sense it seemed as if everything became more sensitive. Like how Luffy could tell when it was night or day by simply walking outside and hear when someone entered his room whilst he was sleeping. It made him more alert to his immediate surroundings; and for some reason if Luffy used his Haki in the right way he could manage to feel his way around the ship without Shanks or Zoro being there to guide him.

That was the most difficult of the entire situation and that was accepting that he was now dependent on other people to help him adjust to his new life. Luffy had always been independent since a child as that was how he was raised; he couldn't admit to anyone that he was never able to depend on others even when he gave that false impression but now he could do nothing but accept it.

The creaking of the ship's hull could be heard as it finally came to a stop with a large splash of its anchor; Luffy tenses tilted as he heard footsteps approach the side of the ship. He was unconsciously releasing his 'King's Disposition' and was surprised when an unfamiliar aura touched him. It was strong like old man Rayleigh's and also carried with it the control which only came years after practising in using it. Luffy knew that if he was faced with this person in a battle it would be a long struggle but he was aware of one fact that gave him the upper hand - his Haki was stronger and much more potent.

"Monkey D. Luffy?" A deep baritone called out to him and Luffy stilled; his hand tightening on the long walking stick Ussop and Franky had made him. The top carved with an intricate dragon that wound around the wood just as his blindfold did; Ussop had said that it was a symbol of his heritage that he never really knew. Now as his attention was dragged back from his thoughts he tilted his head in the direction of that voice.

"Not one step onto this ship or I _will_ kill you." Luffy warned; raising his Haki ever so slightly. He was surprised when he was completely ignored and the sound of sandals touching wood invaded his hearing; Luffy turned towards the sound - his feet slipping into stance as he listened to the man's movements. He was just about to pull his fist back and attack when he felt a hand grabbing his hand before arms wound around his waist as he was pulled against a strong chest - Luffy's arms now completely locked so that he couldn't move. He was surprised to note that he didn't really know what was going on; the man was much taller than him, smelled strangely of sandalwood, gunpowder and the ocean spray. Long locks brushed his cheeks and neck as the wind made them sway in the wind. So the man had long hair; Luffy searched his mind desperately to find a memory of a person that he knew with long hair...

"My Luffy," The deep voice rumbled as Luffy started struggling in the tight grip. He was immensely confused only to find that when the man brushed the straw hat from his head and buried long fingers in his hair he relaxed unwittingly. It was a soft; affectionate touch that Luffy was not used to. Something was telling him desperately that he should know this man and yet his mind couldn't find out who it was. Without really knowing why; dark crimson tears fell from his blinded eyes and stained the cloth a deeper red. An uneasy happiness and heavy grief settled over his heart painfully. Just who was this man...?

"Otou-chan?(2*)" A whisper left his lips as Luffy slumped forward; it was just something inside of him that had answered out to the older man and now as he heard a chuckle and a small 'yes' envelope him he finally let all the tension drain from his body. Leaning the rest of his weight against his father's chest Luffy smiled into the soft shirt; his arms now finally free to move wound around the man's back in acceptance. He didn't know whether he should be happy or curse the man but in that moment he decided that he could yell and attack his father later for leaving his son with a merciless grandfather.

"My, my. Vwhat a sight to see! Vi'll keep it locked in my heart forever." Another voice made Luffy stiffen in the arms that still refused to let him go. Finally managing to wiggle himself free Luffy turned around blindly to the direction of the voice; a large smile spilling over his lips happily.

"Iva-chan!" Luffy yelled loudly. Alerting the residence on the ship that there was someone else on the ship besides them. It wasn't seconds later those footsteps could be heard hitting the deck as both crews prepared for a fight in protecting the Pirate King.

...

"What's this?" Shanks said as he jumped to where Luffy was standing between two very familiar people. Moments later he found a body pressing against his as Luffy managed to walk over to him and lean against his chest. In compensation Shanks ran his hand through soft locks whilst he looked over to the dark haired, tattooed man who seemed to observe the scene before him with a smile that Shanks didn't know he was even capable of. Shanks was fully expecting to be bleeding on the deck near death right now for showing such a familiarity with this man's son but it didn't seem like the elder D. minded much.

"I didn't expect you to be so late in arriving." Shanks said after a while; he didn't flinch when those dark penetrating eyes was focused solely on him. They reminded him so much of Luffy's eyes; it was no guess as to where the inheritance had come from. Shanks smiled; he could see Luffy smile happily - the kid must have already realized who it was that had boarded the ship. That warmed his heart that despite the animosity between grandfather, father and son - deep within his consciousness still lingered a bond that was already forming.

"Oh; I didn't know I was expected." Monkey D. Dragon said with a smirk; the expression didn't deter the read haired Yonkou one bit. Shanks merely nodded in Dragon's directions; not surprised when another pair of footsteps could be heard approaching their location. Shanks knew who it was and wasn't surprised when he could also hear the sound of a katana being drawn in the dark night air. He turned his head to look over his shoulder and sure enough there was Roronoa Zoro not mere metres away and already ready to deal one of his most destructive attacks. He was expecting this because out of all the crew members of both the Red Hair and Mugiwara crews; there was only two people who wasn't afraid of the man standing before them and wouldn't give up in protecting the Pirate King.

"Oi, Zoro. It's my Otou-chan." Just when Shanks was going to stop the young swordsman he was surprised when Luffy had spoken instead. Blind eyes turned down as his ear was turned towards the direction of the small sound he had heard. Holding up a hand in order to stop his first mate from attacking; the other rested on his long cane as he struggled to regain his sudden loss of balance. Laughter spilled from his lips as he nearly crashed to the deck; he hadn't expected his strength to give out so soon. He could hear Zoro's curses, Iva-chan's concerned yells and Shanks' traditional line of giving him an early heart attack just as he found strong arms wrap around his waist and hold him steady; he was getting used to recognizing those arms.

"Thanks; Tou-chan." Luffy said softly as he regained his proper balance and started heading for the interior of the ship. Granted it was close to midnight when he had escaped his room and fled to the open air and wooden deck to sort through his thoughts; Luffy was tired now but he knew he couldn't sleep. So after carefully expanding his Haki he moved forward towards the galley; several footsteps all following him. There was a lot of things he wanted to say to both his father and to Ivankov but he also knew that now wasn't the best of times; he would wait until the excitement was over and they were alone.

As if by some miracle; Sanji had been awake and was preparing some tea for them and a few snacks. Luffy was seated between Shanks and Zoro on a cushion; he was uncharacteristically silent as the conversation between Shanks and Dragon continued. The tea cup in his hand was warm and refreshing; it wasn't too sweet or too bitter. Sanji always knew how to make everything taste better by the simplest of things; Luffy was so far into his thoughts that he barely noticed his father and Shanks talking about him or his condition. All that he was aware of was the sweet smell of the tea that drifted in his nose and Shanks' side against his. Not even Zoro's calloused hand brushing over his softly could make him stop in his reverie. He was so tired that he wasn't realizing that he was practically falling asleep with his tea cup beneath his nose.

"Luffy if you're tired just say so. I'm sure your dad won't mind if you go to bed." Luffy was distracted by Zoro's voice in his ear; snapping him from falling asleep where he sat. He was about to protest when he yelped loudly at the sudden tilt in his equilibrium. Clawing at the arms that had wound around his waist and upset his movements.

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled loudly; his fingers now digging into the skin of Zoro's upper arms to try and catch his breath and quell his fear. He didn't want to admit it but that had truly scared the hell out of him. After a few moments of convincing himself that Zoro really wouldn't drop him; Luffy relaxed in his strong grip. He could barely mutter a sincere goodnight to his adopted father and real father never mind the man that had helped him so much since his break in at Impel Down. Luffy to say the least was royally pissed but he knew that Zoro was right; he had nearly fallen asleep with his green tea steaming under his nose. That thought alone sent a twinge of pain through his heart; it was what Ace had always done. Falling asleep in his food or over his tea until he crashed into it and the scolding drink or food woke him up abruptly.

Now that Luffy was aware that his father was also on his ship he doubted that he could have a peaceful night's rest without being attacked by his negative emotions that seemed so much more prominent since he had lost his sight and endured that amount of torture. Luffy moaned slightly when he was placed on his bed; the familiar cool silk sheets making him relax into the soft feathered cushions. He tensed slightly when he felt hands start to untie the silk across his eyes; sitting up quickly Luffy swatted away Zoro's hands. Ever since Shanks had been the one to see his scars he didn't mind that the older man undid the silk cloth but Luffy had a problem with anyone else touching it. He really didn't want Zoro to see it. It made him feel weak; this non reversible damage that had been dealt to his body.

It was a truly a deep scar he wanted no one to see.

"Luffy," Zoro's voice was filled apprehension and also frustration. That tone could make Luffy imagine the expression that would cross Zoro's face; those deep green eyes would be narrowed slightly but deep with unanswered emotions and exasperation. Luffy merely hung his head in apology as he plucked the straw hat from his head and with carefully feeling fingers - placed it on his nightstand without so much as hesitation. A sigh passed his lips as he fell back onto the pillows; the silk blindfold still in place as he turned on his side.

"It's going to wrinkle if you sleep with it Luffy." Zoro warned as he sat on the edge of the bed; he was well aware of his captain's reservations about anyone seeing those terrible scars and it hurt him to know Luffy didn't trust him enough with this and even with the fear he was unconsciously showing. Like now; he could see Luffy's body tremble slightly as he tried to all asleep.

"It's fine Zoro. I just don't..." He trailed off; startling slightly when he felt fingers push away his black locks from his forehead and a comforting kiss was placed there. For some reason Luffy blushed deeply; he knew that both Shanks and Zoro were very affectionate people and he was often the centre of that affection and over the last few days he found that his body started to crave it more and more than he should. Pushing his thoughts into the back of his mind; he burrowed his head further into his feathered pillow as sleep was slow in creeping over him. His heart was restless just as his thoughts were jumbled; something he had only felt with Ace drifted through his heart and he had no idea how to address the problem.

"You don't have to tell me until you are ready Luffy." Came the barely there whisper that finally lulled the young Pirate King to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Zoro? Could you come here for a second?" The greenette stalled at the red haired man's call and entered the galley. After placing Luffy in his bed he was just about to head up to the built up training room and crow's nest for some meditation. He was still slightly put out that Luffy didn't trust him completely to untie the silk blindfold but on the other hand he also understood Luffy's hesitation and fear; it took him months to get used to using only one eye he had no idea how Luffy could cope even a day without breaking internally at losing his sight entirely. That was what he admired about the young Pirate King the most.<p>

"Roronoa Zoro; it's a pleasure to finally meet the man that is always beside Luffy." Dragon's voice rumbled through Zoro's chest; the man's deep voice had the same affect on Zoro as Luffy's had. The absolute will to do whatever was asked of him. As his green eye took in the room before him he realized that only Ben Beckman, Shanks, the strange drag queen Luffy had called Iva-chan and Dragon himself remained. It seemed that the rest of the crew had already gone to bed for the night. Taking the offered seat next to the tattooed man Zoro unhooked his katana and laid it next to him; running tired fingers through long green locks as they fell in his face. He was tired; Zoro didn't think he had ever had to worry so much in his whole life and now he couldn't help but worry even more. How could Luffy be so calm around the man that had left him alone with an abusive grandfather and to grow up without even knowing who and where his father was? If Luffy did not attack the man soon then Zoro was going to do it in his stead without any regrets.

"Likewise." Zoro replied with a nod; blowing away the stray green lock that fell over his remaining eye and refused to budge. He wasn't so willing to accept the man as Luffy was; sure they were related by blood but Zoro himself knew that blood meant nothing when there was no bond to tie them together. Luffy and Ace was a living example of it. After a while of annoyance Zoro decided to leave the stray lock alone and turned his attention back to the rest of the group. They had all been unusually silent when he had entered the room and was stuck in his reverie. Were they waiting for him to gather his thoughts?

"I hate to ask this of you but could you reassure me that _that_ man will not ever be able to touch Luffy again." Dragon's voice finally snapped the entire room out of the quiet tension. Zoro was expecting the question sooner or later; clenching his fist a smirk crept over his lips. It seemed that sooner it would be.

"Hai (3*). There is no way he is not in hell and living every torturous moment regretting that he ever crossed the Pirate King and left him in such a state." Zoro finally said with confidence. He knew exactly that words like that could only be spoken in truth and what he had just spoken was nothing but the truth; therefore when he received a silent nod and a smile of gratitude Zoro didn't wave it aside but rather just accepted it gracefully.

"Although; Zoro-kun - I'm a bit disappointed you didn't leave me some time to play." The father of the Pirate King muttered making the youngest in the room chuckle; there was sometimes where he also wished that he hadn't killed the man after a day and a half. It wasn't fair to Luffy that he died so early into the torture session. However, if fate was to dictate it then that would be how it was.

"If I had known you were coming I would have left him alive long enough." Zoro said honestly. No matter how much it hurt to see his captain like he was now; Zoro had no way to let that pain be spilled over to anyone intentionally unless it was that man who had dared to touch and hurt what was his. The sudden silence was broken by the humming of Shanks who seemed to be caught up in his thoughts; only after a reprimand from his first mate did the man snap out of his daze. His sheepish smile was enough to shatter the tension in the room; leaving behind laughter and a strange sense of acceptance.

It seemed that soon the conversation was forgotten and Zoro felt that his presence wasn't needed enough so he carefully slipped away when everyone was caught up in their laughter. He was never one for socializing as his personality often displayed; the clink of his katana the only reminder that he was here for Luffy's protection. Carefully Zoro made his way back to the captain's quarters and slid down the front of the door with his back to it. He needed to look after Luffy even in such a state. Closing his eyes; Zoro was content to fall asleep against the door without a worry in the world.

"You're going to get a cold if you sleep here and Luffy would be sad if you got sick." Zoro grumbled as he stirred from his sleep; a single green eye opening to stare into a pair of deep brown. Zoro frowned; why was this man here?

"Don't look at me like that. I know you want to protect Luffy but you too are showing signs of heavy fatigue. Go sleep in a proper bed and if you are afraid for Luffy's safety then don't be - he'll be fine really. He's got the ship of Shanks anchored to his left and Dragon the Revolutionary anchored at his right; that and he is the Pirate King so don't worry so much Zoro-kun. Sleep before your panda eyes get any worse." Zoro had to reluctantly agree to this man's request so he moved from his spot and headed down the hall to his separate room. He knew that Luffy was probably in safest place in the world but it didn't help that he felt uneasy. Luckily Ben had pointed out his own 'panda eyes' and Zoro knew he wasn't getting enough sleep either so perhaps this one night he would get some rest and hopefully a new day would dawn.

Without a second thought; Zoro unhooked his swords from the green haramaki on his waist and set them next to his bed and within his reach. After slipping out of his heavy trench coat and black boots he breathed a sigh of relief as he slipped beneath the soft covers; he never thought that his clothes could become a burden like that but then again he didn't think he would be spending time in his own bed anytime soon with an injured captain. In the distance he could hear several footsteps pad across the wooden deck as someone changed watch or left for one of the other two ships tied to the Sunny. He smirked softly as he laid his head on the soft pillow; who would have thought that three such dangerous people would be on the same island and anchored at the same harbour? If the World Government found out about it the Marines would be storming the place and the Second Great War would break out; not that they'd actually have a chance in defeating them but it was certainly a great possibility.

...

Luffy sat up in bed; fingers fumbling with the red silk tied across his eyes - it would be best if he did not let it get wrinkled more than it probably was. He didn't know how long he had been asleep since Zoro had put him to bed but he knew it must have been a few hours later as he felt the change in the atmosphere. With a sigh Luffy tentatively ran his fingers across his face; fingers tracing the notable scars across his eyes. He couldn't explain it but he was somehow afraid of those scars; knowing what it meant.

_'Luffy; you mustn't let this become a point of getting weaker. Fight it. Conquer it.'_ Shanks' words from the first night after he had woken up had come to his mind and he could still remember how he had broken that night; the red haired man the only one to see how it really affected the young but proud Pirate King.

_'Can you stay with me tonight? There's so much I'd like to...' Luffy hung his head; had his words really sounded do desperately afraid? Had he really asked his mentor and father figure to stay the night with him out of fear? What had happened to his pride? Luffy had so many questions that he couldn't answer himself and was so uncertain of himself and here he was; his arm hooked to Shanks' remaining arm as the Yonkou led him towards his room and away from any prying eyes. _

_"Luffy? Are you alright?" Luffy shook his head in a negative as he finally heard the door closing behind him. For that second that Shanks had let go of him Luffy could feel the trembling fear returning to his body; he didn't like to admit it but he was deathly afraid for what had happened and that his nightmares wouldn't stop. The last thing he ever saw was those blood stained claws reaching for his face violently before his sight was no more. That image haunted him forever and he so much wanted to be able to see Shanks again and now he couldn't. In a show of immense fragility Luffy sunk to his knees where he stood; his mind not completely hearing the shout of surprise that left the red haired pirate's lips as he began trembling in shock. It was finally setting in; he had lost something very important to him and now he was never..._

_"Luffy?" Luffy heard the broken sob spilling from his lips and he hated himself for; that sound sounded so small and desperate. He was supposed to be Pirate King; not even this was supposed to phase his strong will and yet it did. Luffy was at a loss for what to do when he felt Shanks help him to his feet before he was placed on his bed. How he had obeyed the older man long enough to get there Luffy didn't know but he wasn't even aware that the bandages across his eyes was now almost completely soaked in red blood. _

_"Luffy please don't cry! You'll bleed out!" Shanks said frantically; his hand wiping away the tears that finally fell. The older man was surprised that Luffy had managed to stay collected for so long as he had; he had expected the younger man to break earlier than this but now as he finally saw and heard the desperate cries did Shanks wish he never had to see this. There was so much pain in those cries and he was sure that if Luffy didn't calm soon enough then he would attract the attention of his crew quite quickly. Shanks tried to give as much comforting words as he could but nothing seemed to quell the young Pirate King's desperate fears. _

_"Hush Luffy; don't cry. All of us are here for you; we're not going anywhere." Luffy stilled after a long time; those words made him pause. He didn't want to admit it but the older pirate had hit a sore spot with those words. That was what he was most afraid of - being completely dependent. And yet, such small words that made heat rise in his chest and warm the sadness that had settled there; a hitched sob and Luffy finally managed a few seconds later to rain in his sorrow enough that only a few tears escaped every now and then. That's when he felt it; calloused fingers tracing over his cheeks in a calming gesture that left Luffy leaning into the touch unconsciously. Such a small but reassuring touch had the ability to stop his sorrow and fears; just what the hell did this man mean to him? Luffy didn't know how to answer that question but he desperately wanted more of those soothing touches and comforting words. _

_"That's it; little Luffy. You mustn't let this become a point of getting weaker. Fight it. Conquer it. Become more than you are." The soft fingers running through his hair made Luffy relax into the touch further; his own fingers crying out for contact. Very carefully and unsure of himself; Luffy reached out towards the man sitting next to him - his fingers making contact with flesh and soft fabric. When Luffy wasn't stopped from his exploration his movements became bolder and so his mind and fingers supplied him with an image of the man before him. That strong chest that he remembered being pressed against as a seven year old kid being saved from death and for the first time in his life being called a friend; fingers resting on a pulse point that proved to him that Shanks was really alive and still as strong Luffy could remember but when Luffy's finger's fluttered to Shanks face he felt his breath hitch. _

_How long had it been since he had seen the kind but open face? His fingers were gentle and soft as almost touches of a butterfly's wings as Luffy was afraid if he touched too hard then Shanks would pull away. That's when he felt it; the way his heart jumped when his thumb grazed across slightly parted lips before fluttering across a neatly trimmed beard - chuckling when it tickled his fingers and finally tracing a dainty nose, soft cheeks, long eyelashes brushed against his forefingers and thumbs as he pressed gently to memorize the shape of those once beautiful deep blue eyes. Next was the shapely eyebrows, the deep groves of the three scars that ran across his Shanks left eye. Chuckling when Luffy buried his fingers in soft hair that he knew was a beautiful red that had made this man so famous. Akakami no Shanks (4*); hair a deep blood red that rivalled the molten sun and the deepest of blood. _

_In a finally flutter of fingers Luffy traced the long red locks from the root to the tip where Luffy knew it reached the man's chin in its impressive length but Luffy smiled - it had grown longer from when he was smaller - it was now touching Shanks neck softly and every time the older man bent over him Luffy could feel the long strands tickle his fingers or his nose when he got too close. _

_"Your hair has grown." Luffy said with a smile; chuckling when he heard the older man mumble something about his hair sporting some streaks of grey. Luffy just smiled happily; his sudden fear quelled by the playfulness in Shanks words. Luffy didn't protest when he felt his shoulders being pushed back against the cushions; he too felt tired and exhausted. The kiss to his cheek, tip of his nose, forehead and finally his lips left Luffy curling against the older pirate - a soft understanding expanding between them that touch would quell the pain and fear they both felt. That night; Shanks merely crawled into Luffy's bed and fell asleep next to the Pirate King without any complaints. A profound change in their relationship that opened eyes and began the turn of new adventures. _

When Luffy stepped out of his room; he could feel the warmth in the air just as the sun was coming up. The ship was too quiet but that only meant that most of the crew was still sleeping. Pulling his straw hat over his unbound eyes; Luffy made sure that the brim would hide his eyes and scars from the others. He would ask Nami later if she would was his blindfold since his tears had made it sticky and stained it in blood. Expanding his Haki around him Luffy carefully made his way towards the left side of the ship's bow where he knew Shanks' ship to be anchored and the small bridge connecting the two ships together. Getting across to the wooden deck of the other ship was not as difficult as Luffy first thoughts but the unfamiliar feel of Shanks ship made Luffy stutter in his explorations.

He was getting a headache from concentrating to hard on the aura of the older man and when he heard footsteps gather on the deck Luffy merely ignored them and kept walking forward; it seemed that the Akakami Pirates knew that it was better not to get in the way of the Pirate King as he traipsed through their ship as his explosive 'King's Disposition' sent most of them tumbling to the deck without any mercy. Luffy didn't know that him merely expanding his senses caused other's to pass out from the power but he kept walking; down into the deck of the galleon - unconsciously counting the steps as he climbed down them. There was a total of twelve before he stumbled onto a smooth path again where his steps wasn't as careful.

Smiling to himself when he traced Shanks aura to the door his fingers were now resting against. The man was behind this door; his Haki buried deep into his unconsciousness - meaning that Shanks was fast asleep. That was good as Luffy has sought out the older pirate so that he could find some peaceful sleep for once this week; this desperate urge to share a bed with the red haired man made Luffy go out of his way to make it to this point; so when Luffy pushed open the door and stepped inside he moved forward - a curse leaving his lips as he bumped into a piece of furniture that his senses had not yet picked up on.

"Shanks? Can I sleep here?" Luffy asked; jumping in surprise when a hand curled around his upper arms and yanked him forward. A loud yelp left Luffy as he was dragged onto the bed, under soft covers that smelled of the man next to him and finally hugged to a strong chest with the man's hand buried in black locks.

"'S t'red. Sleep, L'ffy." Shanks slurred in his sleepy haze; hugging the young Pirate King to his chest like a giant teddy bear that he nuzzled all too lovingly. It seemed that Luffy didn't even protest as he closed his eyes; his straw hat knocked from his hair in the short struggle he had had with the older man - but even that didn't make Luffy care - he was too tired to even think that his father was a ship away and Zoro was going to have a heart attack when he woke to find hid captain missing from his cabin and sleeping the another captain's cabin a ship away - curled up to said man and fast asleep.

* * *

><p>1*- Mugiwara no Boshi - Straw Hat<p>

2* - Otou-chan - A nice way of saying Dad

3* - Hai - Yes

4* - Akakami no Shanks - Red Haired Shanks

* * *

><p>That concludes this chapter; I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you did please leave me a review and I would be very happy.<p>

Thanks for continuing to read this story; it makes me happy that people enjoy it.

That's it for now;

Ja Ne

DF


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for continuing to read this story it makes me really happy and a special thanks for those who leave me lovely reviews all the time. I'm sad to say goodbye to Dragon but he'll be back eventually. He's just a bit of a bastard. Anyways please enjoy and let me know this story is still up to your enjoyment and expectations.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_You feel strength in the experience of pain. Pain is a feeling. Feelings are a part of you. If you feel ashamed of them and hide them then you're letting society destroy your only reality."_ ~Jim Morrison

* * *

><p>"Hnnn," Luffy mumbled sleepily; he was tired and yet no matter how hard he tried to go back to sleep he still couldn't bring himself to sleep more. When Luffy felt lonely in the large soft bed that was not his own he whimpered softly; his fingers reaching out to find any sort of presence. There was no one there and that alone was enough to make his heart start stuttering in his chest. He didn't like depending on people but he also didn't like waking up alone when he knew he had slept next to someone. He missed the bodily warmth that swept over him and made him feel warm.<p>

"Zoro." Luffy whimpered softly; he was alone in an unfamiliar environment and in that moment in time it felt as if he was so utterly and completely lost. He wanted his first mate by his side; this was something that_ only_ Zoro could quell. It was strange that Shanks didn't even pass his mind as Luffy stumbled forward. His senses desperately reaching out for the greenette. In a flurry of panic Luffy jumped forward; completely forgetting his famous straw hat - and in a flurry of movement he made his way out of the room and allowed his Haki to roam free. He hadn't felt something like this since Ace had been lying in his arms and dying from the wounds Akainu had inflicted upon him.

With a hiss of pain Luffy ignored the sting that ran across his arm; not knowing that he had just opened a large gash from his inner wrist to the middle of his inner arm that was bleeding profusely. To his sensitive hearing he could detect the delicate plops of blood that dripped to the floor as he left a trail on Shanks' ship and eventually onto his own ship too but he was numb to any sensation. Ignoring everything around him Luffy instead headed for the only place where he knew Zoro would be. Only when he finally reached the built up crow's nest it was complete silence that met him there and nothing more. There was no distinctive smell that only belonged to Zoro; there was no sound of him lifting weights or the calm breathing he adopted when he was meditating. It was empty and so Luffy's emotions began to feel empty and distraught.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked uncertainly; had something happened when he had disappeared onto Shanks ship? That sudden thought made him cringe as Luffy felt hopeless. Trying to fight his worry and convince himself that his Nakama could look after themselves; Luffy felt dread when he wasn't there and thought he was now a burden to them instead of their asset. Quietly cutting off the pain and pushing it into the back of his mind Luffy sank to the floor - his back against the window seat that ran the entirety of the built up room. In that moment where he lost to his inner battle Luffy merely cradled his head on his bent knees and tried to calm himself. It wouldn't help to stress his body more than it already was.

Over fraught with emotions Luffy slumped; his proud shoulders slumping down and making his body appear smaller than it was. A broken chuckle spilled from his lips; it was a hollow sound that didn't bear any sense of comfort to him or his emotional state. Just when he thought he was getting used to this it was upon him like a wolf on its prey and refused to retract the claws that had taken hold of his heart. The sun that was shining into the room was soon chilled by the clouds that covered it and Luffy felt the gentle changes in the air; it would be raining soon and it would be cold...

"Well I guess it's just me then. Na Ace?" Luffy asked his dead brother. It was ironic that it felt like he had cried a river of tears in the last week but he couldn't bring himself to cry anymore. He was too tired to care and it didn't feel as if he should continue to show his vulnerability. It was enough that most of his Nakama had seen a part of him that showed his pain so openly in the past week. Biting his bottom lip Luffy made a decision that he would stop fighting and accept it; there was after all nothing more he could do about this. It was done and it couldn't be reversed. The hope that he secretly harboured about regaining his sight was squashed by his reverie.

How long Luffy sat in contemplative silence trying to recall the faces of his Nakama one by one and commit them to memory so that he would never forget them; the young Pirate King couldn't tell. But he soon leaned his back fully against the chair, feeling too lazy to actually bring himself to sit upon it. When he moved his left arm he felt a throbbing ache as the wound started to bleed again.

Not a second later and the storm broke; rain hitting against the glass panes loudly; finally drowning out the emotions Luffy was feeling. The blood from the wound on his arm was still dripping in a steady stream but Luffy just ignored it. He was too tired to go down and look for Chopper; Zoro would find him eventually. Slipping into an unnatural state of calm Luffy reflected back on his training with Rayleigh. He could still remember the types of training he had gone through and one of them was being completely blindfolded for days as he was attacked from all sides. In that time Luffy hadn't felt so afraid because he knew he would be able to take off the blindfold but now he would never be able to even open his eyes again because there was none to observe the outside world.

"I want to visit him again." Luffy thought to himself and after a few seconds of contemplation he had made his decision. They would set sail for the Saboady Archipelago tomorrow. Luffy needed to get away from all this stifling attention that seemed to observe his every move. He wanted to see the one man that wouldn't treat him any differently and the only person that he had let in to see his sorrow after his brother's death. That man was to Luffy like a real father; one he had always wanted to have and one that was there for him in his most trying time.

It was decided; he would come back to this island in a few months after spending time with the only person he felt could truly help him in this situation.

...

Zoro yawned widely; wiping the sleep from his eyes. How long had been asleep? Shrugging his shoulders he stumbled towards the shower and got ready for the day. His mind turning onto the events of the past few days; sighing as he laid his hand flat against the tiled wall of the shower. He had noticed Luffy's increasing uncomfortable emotions at the attention he was receiving and was feeling as if a storm was brewing inside of his captain. Luffy was never one to be coddled and despite the vulnerability he showed Zoro knew that he wanted to do things by himself as well but everyone was afraid to let him just be.

"M'rning Shitty-Marimo." Zoro scowled as the cook but merely greeted his Nakama with a grunt before heading for the deck.

"Zoro! Wait a moment." Zoro turned around; his katana clinking as he stopped in his tracks and turned back to Sanji.

"What is it?" He could see Sanji shift uncomfortably from his left foot to his right. That alone should be a warning to Zoro that he was going to say wasn't going to be good news.

"Dragon left early this morning." Zoro froze; that bastard. He wasn't even here for a day. Clenching his teeth in anger Zoro grunted and returned to walking down the long hallway; stopping at Luffy's room and knocking on the door. When there was no answer Zoro pushed open the door; his eyes catching sight of Luffy's red blindfold on the bed and his walking stick resting against his bed stand where he had placed it the night before. The bed was crumpled and unmade; so with a sigh of exasperation Zoro grabbed Luffy's blindfold in his hand and the walking stick before he started searching for his beloved captain.

Staring at the built up crow's nest Zoro fought off another yawn as the rain pelted on him and wet him so completely that he wasn't entirely sure he would ever be dry again. He had been searching for Luffy for a while now and he had yet to find him; there was only place left to look but Zoro didn't want to find Luffy there because then it meant Luffy had been looking for him and he hadn't been there. Steeling himself for the inevitable Zoro climbed up towards the entrance.

"Luffy?" Zoro started when he finally entered the room; his single green eye zeroing in on the small form resting with his back against the bench. In that moment Luffy looked both beautiful and broken in light of his body language. Zoro knew that the young Pirate King was calm but deep down there swirled a sorrow that he couldn't explain. No; it was a sorrow he could explain but it wasn't something he had ever expected Luffy show so openly. Even the two years after Ace death; Zoro had never once seen the slightest hint of such sadness.

"Zoro?" Luffy's voice was hesitant; it didn't suit the open personality Luffy possessed. Zoro threw caution to the wind and stepped forward; watching as those shadowed eyes lifted and for the first time he saw those gruesome scars and cringed. They looked extremely painful. Kneeling beside Luffy he rested his hand on Luffy's shoulder to calm him before he lifted Luffy's hand to the silk cloth in his hand. Despite that Luffy was only dressed in his sleep pants and his bare chest bared the harsh scar for the world to know the pain he lived through and _survived_ all the same.

"Thanks." Luffy said with a strained smile and turned his head to the side and bowing his head in submission; it was an unspoken question and a promise that Luffy was finally trusting Zoro again. Lightly whacking Luffy upside the head before tying the silk across scarred eyes Zoro berated Luffy for disappearing and making all of them worry. He had been truly worried.

"Zoro?" Luffy's voice finally regained the known confidence he was famous for. Zoro 'hmmm'd' as he sat next to Luffy offering support; lips tightly sealed at the large gash across Luffy's arm. He would leave it alone; if Luffy didn't want t do anything about it then so be it. This wasn't about his safety anymore it was about showing him that he was still respected and trusted by his crew.

"We're setting sail for the Saboady." Luffy stated finally. Zoro chuckled; trust his captain to decide things like that without any remorse or even consultation to his crew. Well that was mostly the reason why those of his crew were following him like they did.

"Hai Senshou; but you are better off telling the navigator that not me." Slowly but surely Luffy was returning to his old self as a large smile split sakura tinged lips. Zoro took Luffy's hand in his and helped him to his feet; letting go as Luffy tugged his hand away. There were something's it seemed he wanted to do by himself.

"But first; you should get dressed." Zoro warned and chuckled at the muffled curse that left Luffy's lips.

* * *

><p>"AAAGH!" A loud shout travelled through the Red Force; the closest of the crew knew that it was the shout of their Captain. Some sighed, others rolled their eyes and one man chuckled as he headed towards the Captain's Quarters with a shake of his head. As he pushed open the door he was surprised to find his captain throwing covers off of his bed, crawled beneath his own bed and blue eyes darted in every direction desperately looking for something he had lost.<p>

"What are you looking for?" Ben asked exasperatedly as he leant against the doorframe and rubbed at his temples. He had been waiting for his Captain's acknowledgement and when deep blue eyes looked up frantically the first mate couldn't help but chuckle. He could remember the last time he had seen that playful and both frightened countenance. It had been when Luffy had been dragged into the ocean by one of the bandits that had attacked Fuusha Village

"I misplaced Luffy!" Shanks yelled frantically; his sandals rapping against the deck when he rushed through his ship from top to bottom. His straw hat uncharacteristically resting on _his_ head instead of the one who he had given it too. Ben always behind him - trying to calm his frantic movements down and get the red haired captain to think about his actions calmly. But nothing the dark haired first mate said could seem to quell the Captain's fear so he tagged along trying to dismiss the ideas that Shanks came up with; like Luffy being eaten by a Sea King or drowning in the ocean when no one was looking. That couldn't have happened because he knew for a fact that someone was always on the lookout for trouble and on watch so someone had to have seen him had that really happened.

Shanks was frantic; he knew that he had left Luffy in his bed - still sleeping - when he had finally stood up to get ready for the day and when he finally returned to his room Luffy had been missing and his straw hat was still laying on the ground. Still in the same place where it had fallen the night before. When he finally reached the bow of the ship his sharp eyes caught sight of the trail of blood leading towards the Sunny. Frowning as he approached it Shanks noticed that it was dry and started flaking. Knowing the time it took fresh blood to become like that Shanks guessed that it must have been there for more than an half an hour underneath the harsh sunlight. Only now the rain clouds were obscuring the sun so a few minutes could be added to the estimated time. Soon the rain would be coming down and it would wash away the evidence. As this thought passed his mind the first strike of lighting could be heard as the clouds burst open and a torrent of rain hit the decks of both ships as harshly as the rainwater disappeared into the ocean.

The most terrifying thought running through his mind was the continued thought of that blood belonging to the young Pirate King. His little Luffy-Chibi...

"Fuck it!" He cussed loudly; ignoring Ben's disapproving frown at his bout of swearing. He didn't know what his first mate's problem was - they were men of the ocean and swearing was what they did. Huffing at the implications; Shanks crossed the bridge connecting the Red Force to the Thousand Sunny; leaving his crew behind to go look for his wayward apprentice, self proclaimed otouto and friend. The trip onto the Sunny didn't yield much except for the information that Dragon had left early that morning without saying goodbye to his son. That little fact made Shanks even angrier than before but he pushed forward. This wasn't the time to be worrying about the Revolutionary.

When Shanks finally reached the musician and asked him if he had seen the wayward Pirate King; Shanks was surprised by the skeleton's long stare and gaping mouth. Brook seemed to go quiet for a moment and just stared at Shanks with incredulous eye sockets. A second later and Shanks was inching away from the loud yelp when Brook was launched into a desperate panic.

"Ah! My heart's going to stop from the stress! But I don't have a heart, yohohohoho!" Shanks growled as left the living skeleton to do as he pleased. He wasn't in the mood for jokes or panicking crew members. The cook merely shrugged and said that the Marimo was missing as well; that titbit of information was a relief as Shanks knew if Zoro was missing then he was most likely with Luffy. He had asked the Cyborg Franky and the blue haired man merely shrugged and said not to worry about it; Luffy would turn up soon. Nami slammed the door in his face as she yelled something about finishing another map and not being interrupted by old men. That comment had hurt; Shanks wasn't _that_ old, damn it! When he finally reached Robin she merely smiled mysteriously whilst pointing to the built up crow's nest. With a soft spoken 'thank you' Shanks moved towards the crow's nest only to find two figures immerging from the mast.

"Luffy!" Shanks yelled when he spotted the person he had been looking for. Stepping forward and pressing Luffy against his chest to shield the young Pirate King from the rain that had already soaked through his cloak and shirt. His frantically beating heart finally calming down when he caught sight of the black haired Pirate King.

"I thought I misplaced you!" Shanks yelled and refused to let go of his grip until he felt Luffy start to relax against his chest. He wasn't letting go in fear that he lost Luffy again. He felt more than saw the tension draining from Luffy's shoulders; the Pirate King's chuckle was endearing in a way. The situation called for humour and soon both Zoro and Shanks were laughing with him.

Pressing the legendary straw hat over silk bound eyes to shield Luffy from the constantly falling rain; Shanks lectured Luffy about leaving his treasure behind. Pressing a finger to gaping lips as he saw Luffy about to protest about their promise so many years ago; before he could hear the protest he turned on his heel and left for the galley. That conversation was inevitable but for now Shanks would stall it for as long as he could. Smiling over his shoulder when he saw Zoro scolding Luffy for not dressing properly; Luffy didn't seemed fazed and shrugged before disappearing below deck to probably go get changed out of his pyjama pants.

"I see." Sanji chuckled as Shanks informed him of Luffy's discovery. "He'll be eating us out off the ship again soon." Sanji remarked mournfully and turned back to his work. Shanks breathed a sigh of relief as he went to tell Ben he had found Luffy but as he saw the most of his crew start to walk over the gang plank onto the Thousand Sunny he guessed that his first mate already knew. Damn those perceptive dark eyes.

All Shanks knew was that he didn't want to go through an experience like that again; waking up to find his bed occupied by a warm, sweet, young body and then for said body to disappear whilst he was getting ready for the day. He had been scared to death. Maybe he should stop falling asleep in the shower whilst leaning against the tiled wall. Yes, that might help things. Truth be told the red haired Yonkou was lazy and often fell asleep at the oddest of places.

The breakfast-come-lunch was rowdy with the Straw Hat Pirates providing entertainment with the likes of which the Akakami Pirates had never seen; well Shanks guessed that the crew had their own way of celebrating and was just happy to see a burden lifted from Luffy's shoulders. Shanks was startled when a warm body sidled up against his side before soft fingertips directed that dark head towards his lap with soft touches. The intimate contact made Shanks' breath hitch in his chest. He wasn't used to such intimate touch; hell it had been years since he had engaged in anything remotely physically pleasuring. Luffy's innocent touches of finding the way to lay his head down didn't feel so innocent to the red haired pirate. Biting his lip to control his inevitable reaction Shanks cringed at the look Zoro was sending his way but ignored it mostly in favour of carding his fingers through soft hair lazily to distract himself from the intimate position.

"Na Shanks?" Luffy began softly; stifling a yawn as he tried to talk through the noise. Blindfolded eyes resting against Shanks lower abdomen; every one of his breaths tickling against sensitive skin and making the older man tremble slightly.

"What is it Luffy-Chibi?" Shanks asked; proud that he had managed not to stutter his answer. Luffy frowned as the nickname; he was still small for his age but he was the strongest pirate in the world. At Shanks' chuckle; Luffy ignored it he was after all he was too comfortable to move from where his head was resting anyways. Shanks' soft shirt tickled his nose and cheeks pleasantly and in this position he knew that the others wouldn't overhear his muffled words as he spoke about something serious. He shivered lightly before scrunching up his nose when Shanks pinched his nose lightly to get him to continue.

"I want to leave for the Saboady Archipelago tomorrow. Will you join us on an adventure?" Shanks was silent for moment. Slightly taken aback with the offer but after a while he consented. It was a long time since he had enjoyed company outside of his crew and an adventure next to the Pirate King was something he wouldn't want to miss out on.

"You sure you want to go now? The Marines are swarming that place after the rookies arrived a week ago." Shanks cautioned; even though he knew his advice would remain unheeded. Luffy was after all Luffy and when Luffy-Chibi decided on something there was nothing stopping him.

"I know but there's someone there I want to see." Luffy finished softly; his tone brooking no argument at his decision.

"Oh; a lover then?" Shanks teased; laughing delightedly at the blush that stained smooth cheeks as Luffy protested loudly.

"No! Kuso-Shanks! I'm going to see Rayleigh!" Shanks stalled at those words but still laughed at Luffy's reaction. This little trip would take two weeks to reach the Archipelago and would be filled with many dangers but Shanks knew that Luffy was strong even when his eyes were no longer working.

Blue eyes returned to observe the loud party in play; fingers trailing lazily through black locks. The last few days of tension and fear faded with the silent banter the two crews started. So began the rivalry between the Pirate King's Crew and the Akakami Crew. Captain against Captain, Sharpshooter against Sharpshooter (although the father and son seemed to burst into tears more often than actual rivalry) and first mate against first mate; those two seeming to see who could win in a drinking rivalry. Shanks felt kind of sorry for Zoro but it seemed that the greenette was holding his own against the Akakami Pirate's best drinker; that was a feat in itself.

...

"Halt! Please refrain from attacks; we'll be arresting the Pirate King..." A deep chuckle rang out in the night air. The coated ship ready to drop into the ocean and leave for Fishman Island. Luffy knew the fear in the Marine's words; he could taste it and smell it in the air. His Haki lashed out as he pressed his straw hat further onto his head to shield his blindfolded eyes. There was no need to alert the world to his disability just yet...

"My, my, it's been a while Mugiwara." Luffy stilled at that voice.

"We're setting sail!" Luffy yelled as his knuckles turned white against the walking stick they were resting against. In the distance he could hear Shanks' ship already descending towards the depths. The sound of explosions and cannon fire distracting to his hearing. He didn't feel like facing Smoker at the moment; the whistling of a cannon ball close to his proximity was deflected by his fist easily. He has already scouted the area with his Haki so that he knew the explosive ball would be reflected back and not into their own ship.

"Why are you running?" It was a provoking tactic and one Luffy had to bite his lip against to stop himself from responding as the man clearly wanted him to. He wasn't sure that the Marine Ship wasn't coated and he was blind so he couldn't see; in that moment he was waiting for fate to be on his side when he felt the ship starting to descend to the depths of the ocean. If he was lucky then Smoker wouldn't have been prepared for his unlikely visit and Fishmen Island would still be free of any Marine activity. It was after all his territory that the Marines never dared to cross because the Fishman Army was also under his protection and anyone lashing out against him personally was barred entry from the Island.

"I'm not running Smokey; I've just got better things than to prove I'm stronger than you again and again. Get over it; you'll never catch me." Luffy gave one last shout as the coating bubble rose above them and he disappeared into the ocean.

"Should we go after him Smoker-Taisan?" Tashigi asked her Commander; a Vice-Admiral now.

"No; we can't enter Fishman Island. It's the Pirate King's territory." Was the deflated reply; this was going to have to be reported back to the Headquarters - Monkey D. Luffy the Pirate King had formed an alliance with the Yonkou Akakami Shanks and their destination was unknown. Having those two travelling together was dangerous and no one would be able to stop them; not even a lowly Buster Call. The Pirate King would merely destroy the warships before they even so much as fired one cannonball. Sighing the Vice-Admiral rubbed his temples. This situation had just gotten much worse and here they thought the Pirate King had finally settled from his constant adventure seeking.

...

"You're excited." A soft stated and Luffy turned his attention towards the person who was now sitting at the bottom of mast next to him. A smile drifted across his lips; even though he wished he could see the beauty of travelling beneath the ocean again he pushed it aside. Of course he was excited; it had been half a year since he had truly allowed himself to let go and now even with this new disability he couldn't wait to see Jimbei again. Maybe the man would join them for a trip to the Saboady.

"I'm glad you're returning back to your old self. I should have known something like this could never hold you down." Nami said softly; her smile going unseen by Luffy's eyes.

"I've had a lot of help." Luffy admitted truthfully. How long had it been since he had talked to his navigator like this? He couldn't remember but it felt good. There were some things that Luffy only shared with his friend that she knew much more than even he knew of himself and for Luffy that was a scary thought.

"I know. It's just a shame Dragon didn't stay longer." Luffy banged his walking stick on the ground; he had forgotten that his father had left without telling him a proper goodbye. After a long uncomfortable silence he began chuckling before hollow laughter drifted through the Thousand Sunny. He couldn't help but feel the concerned stares directed his way but brushed it aside; his knuckles turning white with the force he gripped the walking stick.

"What's so funny?" Luffy could practically hear Nami's frown in her voice.

"It's ironic that both me and Ace have father's that don't give much of a shit about us. It's alright I was expecting this." Luffy assured; he could feel his crews' pity descend around him but he said nothing about it - choosing to rather ignore it than make a fool of himself. "He may be my biological father but it seems that he doesn't want a bond deeper than that. I have other father figures that are better than him and also means a lot more to me than a person who I have never really met or got to know." Luffy continued. It was a justifiable reaction; even though Luffy was never as outspoken about his hatred of his father as Ace was about his - he still harboured great pain and rejection from the man who wanted nothing to do with his son. It was a good thing he could easily hide behind a smile and waving things off as if it was nothing.

"But Luffy..."

"No Nami;" Luffy placated with a stern voice. "He's my father. He has his own life, his own adventures. I don't need to beg my way into his life if he doesn't want to make right with me first." That signalled the end of this conversation as it turned to more light-hearted discussion. Chopper and Brook taking interest in the conversation about the adventure they had last had on Fishman Island.

The ship lurched a bit as the Red Force's coating joined the Thousand Sunny and the other crew invaded the ship. Luffy didn't mind; especially not when Shanks sat next to him as added his own adventures to the story and soon everyone was listening to the tales that were being passed around by the captain's and strangely enough Ussop and his father. It seemed that the two had found something else in common - making up entertaining stories...

* * *

><p>Zoro was leaning against the mast by Luffy's feet; half asleep as he listened to the conversation with half an ear. He had been worried that Luffy would suffer by his father's departure but pushed it aside as Luffy explained it to Nami; in a way he was glad that it didn't affect Luffy much as the young Pirate King had much more to deal with than a shitty father. Although; Zoro would be blind if he hadn't seen the love that Dragon expressed at just being close to his son and the greenette wondered if the older man wanted to keep Luffy away from trouble and he knew that his occupation was just as dangerous as his son's and them being caught together could spell a nightmare for the whole world.<p>

"Alright guys! We'll be reaching colder water soon so go get your winter coats!" Nami yelled; startling both crews from their chatter. Zoro sighed and headed deeper into the Sunny and grabbed Luffy's Captain's coat. The black, red and gold a symbol to Luffy's status and also the love his crew had for him. It had been made especially for Luffy in commemoration of him reaching his dreams.

"Here." Zoro placed the coat over Luffy's shoulders; Luffy nodded his thanks as he snuggled into his coat. It was nice and warm and with his newly found sensitivity he knew that the cold would have affected him worse than other times. The yellow sash around his waist swishing with his coat as he stood up and headed for the bow of the ship. He could feel the speed at which the currents carried them and he could almost feel the wind in his hair as the cold brought a flush to smooth cheeks. A hand on one of his shoulders brought him back from his enjoyment of the environment. He knew who it was and smiled; he missed these little touches of assurance that Zoro always gave him. It was almost as if the older man knew that Luffy needed physical contact and had no qualms about giving it him when his body seemed to be screaming out for it again.

"How long are we staying Captain?" Luffy titled his head to the side as he thought.

"Not long; probably a day before we head for the Archipelago. Although; I want to bring Jimbei with; he hasn't seen Rayleigh-Ossan since Ace's death. Do you think he'll be there?" Luffy asked; his mind returning to the fishman that meant so much to him. Another supporting figure that had helped when he had needed it the most.

"I don't know Luffy. But we know he's not in the New World otherwise we would have heard about it most likely." Zoro assured. A whisper of nostalgia washed over him. It seemed as if Luffy's condition had prompted him to return to some of the most influential figures in his past. It was a good thing because Zoro realized that it was a way for the young Pirate King to cope and Luffy having Shanks with him seemed to be happier and more at ease with himself than Zoro suspected he would ever be after such a traumatizing incident.

"I'd like to see him again too." Luffy nodded to himself as he drifted into his thoughts again. Chuckling when he remembered Sarume the Kraken they had made their pet. He wondered if he would be willing to help speed up their progress towards the Archipelago. Well, it was always a possibility to try; if not then they could get another pet to join them on their journey.

"Sen-san; we're approaching Fishman Island. Do you want me to contact them to alert them to our presence?" Robin's voice drifted over Luffy after a while of silence. Luffy nodded; it would be best if they knew he was coming. He didn't want to scare the Island with just showing up unannounced.

"While you're at it Robin; found out if Jimbei is there. I'd like to take him along to see Rayleigh."

"Hai! Sen-san" Was her only response as the archaeologist left to find the Den Den Mushi. A whispered thank you followed her as Luffy snuggled against Zoro's bodily warmth. Arms snaked around his waist and kept him steady and in that moment Luffy relaxed. He had forgotten how comforting Zoro's touch could be. Just like Shanks' touches; it brought forth emotions that he couldn't explain fully but when they were so affectionate with him Luffy didn't want them to stop even when a heated blush crept over his skin. Heating him from the inside out and not stopping until his cheeks were rouged in blood red.

* * *

><p>Well it's finally done and I really enjoyed writing it. Thanks for giving this story such a good response! Please spread the word I would like if more people read my work; it is what makes me happy after all.<p>

Thanks again and don't forget to drop me a review please. I would appreciate it greatly.

Ja Na

DF


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who still reads this story. It warms my heart to see that is still being enjoyed. I apologize for my late update but I've been busy and I've been struggling with finding my will to write but I'm back now and I hope I don't disappoint.

One of my fav supporting characters is in this chapter. I want Jimbei as my cuddly husband! He's so cute and he's got cute whale sharks as his pets. Plus he's like a squishy cuddly bear that I don't want to let go of. Hands off my cute Jimbei; I claim him for this chapter and in the future!

That's it or now; so please enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>"And in the knocking of fate; we riot the oceans in search of an answer. I'm waiting at an open door; still knocking for an answer." aKing<em>

_~ Answers_

* * *

><p><em><strong>'The World Government in Desperate Panic!' <strong>_

_"'Several days ago, Vice - Admiral Smoker of the World Government Marines announced that Monkey D. Luffy - The Legendary Pirate King - had been travelling with Akakami Yonkou Shanks. Breaking news suggests that a fatal alliance has been formed between the two most powerful men on the Grand Line and in the world. After dropping into the ocean with the aid of a coating their whereabouts have been rated as unknown at the moment. Not even the Government have an inkling of where they are headed and what they are planning. In hopes of capturing the Pirate King they are said to have increased their guard worldwide._

_'Monkey D. Garp has declined several interviews with a guffaw and a declaration that his grandson was old enough to do what he wanted. The old Vice-Admiral sanity is being questioned once again but being the one to bring in Gol D. Roger all those years ago he is kept confined to the small village where Monkey D. Luffy hailed from. Any further pursuit for another interview has been declined. The world will have to satisfied with the fact the legendary Marine Monkey D. Garp has washed his hands of his beloved grandson. Looking at the history and animosity between grandfather and grandson the battle at Marineford was the starting point of the Pirate King's true recognition and the indifference between the two. They themselves had fought in that battle against each other and it was rumoured that even though Luffy had just been a Rookie had taken down his own grandfather. _

_'It is still considered that the alliance between Monkey D. Luffy and Akakami no Shanks have not yet reached further than their recent contact right before their decent into the world under water. An unconfirmed report from several years ago stated that at the end of the Marineford War it had been Akakami no Shanks who had turned the tides on the war and had inadvertently saved the Pirate King's life in the process. No one knows whether that had been his true aim or not. Their allegiance to one another are still in question, yet the heavy security of the Marines suggests that the World Government are feeling threatened by the newest Pirate Alliance. In hopes of quelling the publics' fear of the man who had broken into Impel Down and released several dangerous criminals; they have set up safe stations across the world protected by top Marine Vice- Admirals. _

_'The only question that now remains without answer is why the Pirate King is now collecting notorious pirates under his flag and what he is planning on doing with his newly found power?'_

Silvers Rayleigh chuckled heartily as finished reading out loud the newest article about his legendary apprentice. Sipping at his glass of whiskey at Shaki's Rip-Off Bar with no care in the world. The Marines were no longer after him or they seemed to have forgotten it was_ him_ who had trained Luffy all those years ago. That or maybe they were too afraid to be caught up in the wrath of the Pirate King. Everything the World Government suggested that they were deeply afraid of the young Pirate King and despite their technology cannot even capture him.

"Just what are you up to now my dear Luffy?" Rayleigh asked himself mostly with a chuckle of amusement. Shaki had left the bar several hours ago to stock up on her supplies. Rayleigh wondered what would happen when the World Government found out that Shanks and Luffy had practically known each other since Luffy was younger than seven. Oh, the amusement he would find in that situation. He could see the headline already:

_**'Yonkou Shanks the hidden inspiration for the Pirate King!'**_

"I am up to nothing Mater Rayleigh." A small but powerful voice announced before the Mei-Ou became acutely aware of the powerfully lashing Haki that brushed against his skin teasingly. He shivered; it was still the same uncontrolled powerful rush of pain, desperation and endless amounts of love and affection. He masked his surprise by sipping at his drink and not turning around. Four other auras' he recognized immediately. One, the most powerful of them all gathered there belonged to his apprentice Luffy. The second was a gentler controlled Haki that he knew belonged to Shanks. The third more wild but disciplined belonged to Jimbei the Knight of the Seas. The fourth was wild with uncontrolled emotions and the deadly aura of a barely controlled demon and that was of course the legendary Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro. He could sense the others as the crew dispersed across the island to most likely distract the Marines from their true purpose there.

"Luffy! My, my I wasn't expecting a visit from you so soon!" Rayleigh cried happily before he spun on his bar stool to finally face those who had gathered in the empty bar. He froze however as his smile fell from his face to be replaced by a worried frown. He knew that look; the way Luffy's slumped shoulders, the way he leaned heavily against a carved cane and how those dark eyes not only hidden by the brim of his straw hat but also by a dark red silk blindfold. It took him a moment's notice that those trembling lips and slightly shaking shoulders were all that was holding together the young Pirate King in that moment.

"All of you OUT! EVERYONE BUT LUFFY!" Rayleigh boomed loudly and suddenly. His sharp eyes did not miss his apprentice's flinch to the volume. There were several protests rife in the air but Rayleigh promised to talk to them afterwards. Jimbei was the last to leave reluctantly and the sorrow in the fishman's eyes was something that struck Rayleigh in the chest. This must be worse than he thought. To get Jimbei that upset meant that something was not only very wrong but Luffy himself was barely holding himself together. It was after all the two of them who had to look after the distraught teen after his brother's death. They knew exactly what it was that the young Pirate King hid from those around him.

Once the silver haired man was sure the strong auras had subsided into the distance of the island where they could not overhear what was about to happen; he tentatively approached his apprentice as if walking towards a wounded tiger. His steps were confidant; alerting his student to his approaching presence. He did notice the way Luffy tensed when he got closer; closing his eyes after a pang of hurt at the action - Rayleigh stopped mere inches away from the trembling form before him.

"Luffy," He said gently and opened his arms. He wasn't surprised when a trembling body fell into his arms and pressed desperately against his chest for comfort. He could feel his anger spike; just what the hell had made Luffy like this? Could one of his crew have died? No that wasn't it. This was something else; he could feel the self hatred and fear pour off of the kid in waves of hurt and desperation.

He was expecting a calm but trembling explanation as to why he was here, a lashing of deadly anger but _nothing_ had prepared the Mei-Ou for the desperate break that occurred in the young Pirate King the moment he had given him comfort. It was a break he had only seen once and it lasted the first few nights of their training then. Now, this was different. Rayleigh had also dealt with a distraught Luffy then who did nothing but cry and wail and scream over the loss of his brother. Being careful to catch Luffy's falling cane and the boy's weight as he collapsed; the older man lowered them both of them to the floor. He did nothing; did not say anything just sat there as a silent pillar of support. He knew that was what Luffy wanted. Not the words that 'everything will be alright' or 'don't worry, nothing will happen to you anymore'. No; Rayleigh knew exactly that Luffy just wanted to cry and wail and scream without being judged and coddled for his behaviour.

_**'Luffy if you ever need me; you know where to find me. If your life twists upside down I will be the constant that always waits for you no matter where in world you sail.'**_ His own words from several years ago echoed through his mind. When he had said those words, no matter how much he meant the, never once did Rayleigh believe that Luffy would actually come to him so soon. He still had no idea what was going on and why Luffy was like this but he went with the flow. No matter how desperately he tried to decipher the words that came tumbling out of Luffy's mouth in rapid succession he wasn't able to catch a single clear word to figure the reason for his crying.

"Monkey-Chan?" A soft voice echoed through the room; Rayleigh tilted his head up to catch a glimpse of the bar owner leaning against the door frame with a look of utter surprise on her face. Luckily only Rayleigh had heard her over the din of Luffy's cries. He waved Shaki out before he rested his chin on soft black hair and stayed stoically quiet no matter how hard he wanted to offer more than just bodily warmth and familiarity. Counting his lucky stars that Shaki had not asked questions and just left them be; Rayleigh easily picked up Luffy's smaller frame and laid him on the couch. The straw had rolled on the floor somewhere and exposed the beautifully crafted silk; his fingers traced the running golden dragon with a slight smile. He smiled indulgently when he heard soft snores drift across the bar; it seemed the young Pirate King had tired himself out. Grabbing himself a nice bottle of expensive rum; he sat on the couch next to a sleeping Luffy; he had a feeling that this was going to be the third time in his life that he going to be truly drunk. He better get an early start on that one. The first time was when Roger died; the second when Ace and Whitebeard died and now with Luffy.

The silence was stretched thin until two hours passed and the kid on the couch started stirring; first it was a flash of a pained frown before a startled gasp echoed through the empty room. Nothing went unnoticed by the Mei-Ou; not the way those fingers blindly fumbled for the straw hat that belonged to Luffy. Giving a sigh; Rayleigh took pity on the distraught kid and place the straw hat in searching fingers. Once they closed around the brim he watched as tense shoulders relaxed and the pained look on delicate features faded.

"Thank you." Rayleigh replied softly before he waited for Luffy to start. This had to come from Luffy; he wasn't supposed to ask the imposing questions. No, right now Luffy needed to come out and tell him himself. But his nature had already hazarded a guess of what had happened. The full story he had yet to be told so he merely waited. It wasn't long before that soft voice drifted in the air.

"Sorry for bothering you Master Rayleigh but you said I could come by when..."

"I know what I said Luffy;" Rayleigh pointed out calmly. "It's no burden to have you come visit but please enlighten me as to why I just had to pick you up from the floor in a tattered mess?" Rayleigh cursed himself but pressed on anyways. Maybe he had too much to drink already...His words may have sounded harsh and uncaring to the outside world but there was no touch of cruelty, malice or hate in them. The old master watched as his young student finally relaxed his shields; shoulders slumping in a weight of pain and sorrow and confusion written across his forehead.

"Several weeks ago I was kidnapped from the Sunny." Luffy began softly. He would never admit it but he liked the fact that Mater Rayleigh could be blunt like that. So he began his tale from what he remembered and tried to keep it as short as possible.

"You might know him as the Leopard Zoan of the World Government but I know him as Rob Lucci. I was taken captive by him because he wanted revenge for my victory several years ago. I was taken away for two days before being tossed in the ocean." Luffy said as calmly. Inside his heart was beating a tattoo against his chest. He was going to admit out loud for the first time and he didn't like it; it sounded too permanent.

"I don't remember much of the torture except..." Here Luffy trailed off. Not knowing if he should continue.

"Except what Luffy?" Rayleigh prompted softly. Luffy could hear the soft concern in his pseudo-father's voice and he took a deep breath. It was now or never and for once Luffy felt that he had to say it. It wasn't going to make the fact that he was blind any worse than already was. So out of courtesy to his Master; he reached up his hands to the back of his head and undid the knot in the silk material before letting fall to his lap.

"I was blinded several hours after my capture." Luffy said with a small hitch in his voice; his fingers now gripped in his shorts to hard that his knuckles were turning white. He did nothing when calloused fingers traced his scars tenderly; a haggard breath the only indication that Rayleigh was just as unsettled as he was.

"Jesus Luffy."

Feeling the temperature drop inside the tavern; Jimbei's eyes narrowed at the feeling of hate that crept across his skin. It seemed that the prejudices of the world were still rife in Saboady Archipelago. Ignoring the stares and whispers were easy but ignoring Zoro's irritate grumbling and Shanks drunken conversation was another thing.

"Who said he could just take Luffy away!" Zoro shouted in anger.

"Yeah!" The Red Haired Captain chorused with the first mate as he slurred his words already. Rubbing his temples where he felt a headache building Jimbei took a deep breath; his webbed hands clenching at his sides.

"Damn it you two! We just escaped another platoon of Marines and you talk so loudly about the one that everyone wants to capture! Have some sense! Luffy will get into trouble if you keep going on like this." He said softer. "Let him have his moment with his adopted father. As far as everyone knows he needs it more than the trouble you two keep causing." Jimbei admonished the two pirates harshly. Not caring that either one of them were much stronger than him; but that didn't mean anything. He knew they would not attack him. Throwing caution to the wind; Jimbei stepped over bodies laying on the floor of the tavern and headed outside. The unconscious and dead Marines did not phase the gentle hearted whale shark Pirate. That was what happened when more than seven people gathered that were extremely protective over one man. Several hours had already passed since they had left Luffy with the old man and it was time that he too faced the silver haired man.

Night was falling over the Saboady and the crowds were dissipating into various night life holes and secured homes. He chuckled; who would have thought that the people of the Archipelago were actually afraid. But then again; this was where most pirates gathered this time of the year. He had forgotten that it was the infamous 'Rookie Week' and that the security should have been tighter but then again the article in the papers had once again worked in their favour. The Government never really guessed the most obvious place they would arrive next.

He was just as surprised as the next fishmen when he had been called out from his home by King Neptune himself. When he got there he was stunned to see the arriving parties. Akakami no Shanks was standing next to Luffy and the two crews were mingling as if they had known each other for years. But then again; he knew that Luffy and Shanks shared a long past together and seeing them together wasn't so surprising. He had offered his home for the overnight stay and Luffy accepted immediately; with a bow to the King he had latched an arm onto Jimbei and asked that he was lead there.

What followed had been a flurry of explanations, fighting emotions inside of the young Pirate King and two overly worried and protective men wanting to be at his side constantly. He had to literally drag Luffy away from Shanks and Zoro just so that he could talk to the black haired pirate in quiet. He had not been told exactly what happened or who did it but when Luffy had tugged at the blindfold to show him that was all he needed to know what had happened. Jimbei did nothing even though he wanted to put the kid away somewhere where he knew he would safe for a long time and shielded from more cruelty but something inside of himself stopped him like it had prompted him years ago to comfort the boy after his brother's death. Luffy wouldn't appreciate being coddled this time; he needed to face the hard facts of reality by himself and no matter how much Jimbei wanted to help him through the grief - it was not his place this time.

He had no doubt that Luffy had suffered a break like that the moment they had left Shaki's bar because he could see it build inside of the young Pirate King since yesterday when they left for the Archipelago together. His geta rapped on the stone walkway when he approached the bar; he was expected to be turned away but instead Rayleigh let him in with a sigh. Accepting the peace offering of a good cup of sake he walked over to Luffy to see if he was alright only to find him curled up on the couch fast asleep. The blind fold gone and those terrifying scars standing out on pale skin.

"He told you?" Jimbei asked after a while. He could see that the Mei-Ou was close to being very drunk but he ignored it. Knowing that the man hardly ever got drunk unless he was truly in distress himself.

"He did." The silver haired man's voice was gravely with his own emotion but Jimbei - out of courtesy to the man's pride - did not point it out.

"Is the bastard dead?" Was all that Rayleigh asked.

"That was my first question as well." Jimbei noted. "But, yes. He is dead. I believe that Zoro had caught up to him before he could disappear. According to Shanks he had smelled of death and destruction and the blood was so noticeable that he had to send him away in fear of distressing Luffy more."

"Good."

"I don't want to know when Dragon find out about this. There will be no world left to stand on." Rayleigh remarked as he took another swig out of his second rum bottle. Shaki was going to kill him but he didn't much care about that right now.

"He already knows." Jimbei said before seating himself at the bar.

"God help us all; our mortal souls and fragile bodies. He's going to tear apart the world." Jimbei said nothing of the way Dragon had visited Luffy but left the next morning. He could already guess just what the man was up to. Not that that thought had ever occurred to the Mugiwara or Akakami crews. Dragon was notorious - just as Luffy - for protecting those he loved so fiercely that even the government was wary to step on his toes. And now; they had just given him a reason to start the revolution that he had been planning for years upon years. And Jimbei's guess that it was going to be the Cipher Polls that were going to collapse first; especially the disbanded C - P 9.

* * *

><p>When Luffy awoke to chatter around him; he groaned in annoyance. He had actually slept well and now he didn't want to wake up but someone was shaking his shoulder rather rudely. He turned around and away from the one trying to wake him; his hand slapping away the fingers that were curled around his shoulder.<p>

"Come on Luffy-Kun; wake up." Shifting beneath the warm blankets Luffy grumbled sleepily before sitting up. Rubbing at the sleep in his eyes but when he reached up there was nothing there but the scars that were now left behind. Cursing his stupidity and forgetful nature he quickly searched for his red blindfold only for his hands to come up empty handed. He was about to yell in frustration when he felt cool fingers trail across his forehead before silk followed it soon after and it was tied securely in place by webbed hands.

"Thank you." Luffy croaked; wincing when he noticed that his voice was worn out and raw with emotion.

"My pleasure Luffy-kun; but we really should get going. It's been two days and someone has discovered Zoro's presence on the island. We need to move before they realize that you are here too." Luffy nodded; once again thankful to the man passing him his cane before he was offered a hand. They were big, cold and the man next to him smelled of the ocean. It was definitely Jimbei; he could hear Rayleigh shuffling in the back whilst muttering and cursing. He couldn't help but smile. The two men that had done so much for him when his soul had shattered that day; years ago.

"Bye, Mater Rayleigh! I'll see you again sometime." Luffy yelled; he was upset that he had to leave again but knowing his Master the silver haired man would follow him towards their next destination anyways. That was just the type of person Silvers Rayleigh was. Leaving the bar behind him; Luffy pulled his hand out of Jimbei's and settled it on his cane with care.

"I want to learn to do it on my own." Luffy said as he began following Jimbei's clacking geta whilst feeling his way around the path with the long walking stick. It was a start but that did not stop the young Pirate King from tripping over his own feet a few times as well as missing a few ditches and rocks. Luckily Jimbei did not point out his mistakes and when they got to a part of the path where it would be impossible to do it alone; the whale shark fishman merely took Luffy's cane and started leading him through the obstacles.

"Finally! Is everyone here?" Nami's voice shouted across the ship as a chorus of shouts answered her. Getting onto the Sunny went smoother than Luffy thought possible but he said nothing when he felt another presence take him away from the open air. In the distance he could hear the sails dropping and the sticky substance of the coating slipping against his sandals. They were ready to set sail already? The first echo of a cannon blast far away in the distance when the pressure changed and they dropped into the water. The gentle water lapping against the hull of the ship was a soothing comfort for his exhausted limbs but Luffy said nothing.

"You should rest Luffy."

"No; I don't feel like it." Luffy mumbled even when he was manoeuvred onto his soft bed; the bed dipping under Shanks weight as the older Pirate pushed him back into the mattress. Luffy was gearing up for a fight but stopped when he felt the weight of Shanks' head rest against his chest. Feeling uncomfortable at the sudden intimacy of the moment; Luffy tried to fight away the darkened blood he knew was rushing to his face. He chuckled when the red haired man started purring when he ran his fingers through blood red locks.

"You may have been asleep for almost three days Luffy but the rest of us did not. So shut up and let me rest." Luffy pouted; since when had he become Shanks impromptu pillow? Not that he was truly complaining but it felt strange that _he_ was for once needed in a different way than just being the strong captain to his distraught crew. Is this why Shanks found comfort in him? They shared the same responsibilities that they couldn't escape from? Knowing that if they broke so did their crews? Luffy cringed; he had just lost himself completely and he had yet to see Shanks so anything of the sort. It finally dawned upon the young Pirate King; Shanks was doing everything in his power to make sure that Luffy was alright and him being cooped in Shaki's bar for two days whilst he slept was enough for the older Pirate to worry about his state of mind and his bodily health.

"I'm fine Shanks." Luffy whispered softly to the air before him. The man now sleeping on his chest mumbled something intelligible and nuzzled closer to him; the action making the darkness spread across his cheeks.

"At least for a while." Luffy admitted truthfully after a while. He couldn't lie to this man no matter how much he tried.

_His heart stopped; he was barely in his twenties and already he was having a heart attack. Dark blue eyes searched frantically for the kid he had just lost. No, not kid. His friend; the little ball of light that had attached itself to his heart and refused to let go. Little Luffy had become his world in a few short weeks that they spent at the port of Fuusha Village. His frantic heartbeat was threatening to tear apart his soul with concern and worry. Fingers curled in Ben's shirt as he tugged at the material frantically. _

_'What are we going to do? Luffy-Chibi's gone!' He yelled frantically. His mind was spinning out of control; he had barely started his adventure and he was already responsible for the life of an innocent. _

_'Calm down Captain; I'm sure we'll find him.' Comforting words he did not find any comfort in at all. Growling in frustration Shanks stalked off to the only place where the kid could have gotten to. In the distance on the horizon glittered something in the bright sun; dark hair and a knife. Shanks heart raced as he jumped into the water without second thought. His little Luffy was in great danger. _

_'Luffy!' His voice carried through the tossing and turning of waves as he watched the darkness rise over the horizon and the boat floating broken on the waves. It was all it would take; nothing was going to stop him. Never before had he swam with so much determination. He just managed to grab hold of the little child before blinding pain erupted through his body but he ignored it with a will power not many possessed. _

_'Get lost!" He growled loudly; power dripping from his tongue without him even putting any effort into it. After the large beast disappeared with its tail between its legs Shanks finally turned his attention to the desperately sobbing child in his arms. A soft smile drifted across his heart. _

_"Why the tears little Luffy? You are supposed to be a grown man; men don't cry." Shanks admonished softly. _

_"B-but Shanks!" _

_"Hmm?"_

_"Y-your a-arm! It- it's..."_

_"It's but a small price to pay to see you alive my Luffy-Chibi." _

_Flickering eyes observed the wanted poster now resting in his hands; it was finally here. The Rookie he had been waiting for. A crooked smile and a declaration of celebration had Mihawk rolling his eyes but Shanks just ignored him. Little Luffy was finally living his dream of being a pirate. So it seemed that he had escaped his grandfather's tight hold. What Shanks wouldn't give to be able to have seen the look on the man's face when he discovered the dreaded wanted poster on his desk that morning. _

_Blood; fear and desperation was rife in the air. The war cries of falling soldiers and dying pirates an echo into misery. Blue eyes caught sight of the body not far away; dark messy hair and so much blood but a gentle smile on those lips. For a moment Shanks thought it was his little Luffy but what he soon saw was worse than discovering that it was his beloved. No; this was Portgas D. Ace. Luffy's beloved brother. _

_"Oh Luffy I'm so sorry I couldn't get here earlier." He whispered to himself as he picked up the stray straw hat that was rolling around his feet. Pain flashed through his mind as he bribed an old friend to give back what rightfully belonged to Monkey D. Luffy. _

_"Captain are you sure you don't want to see him? It's been ten years."_

_"No. Right now that would be breaking our promise." Shanks admitted defeated. He had no right to comfort the little ball of sunshine because he couldn't arrive on time to stop the death of Ace. No; he would live with that guilt for the rest of his life. Not only did the ocean lose a great Pirate it had also lost the heart of light that was now sure to be shattered. _

_It was only days later that Shanks heard what Luffy had had to endure to get to Marineford and with saddened eyes he thanked the Okama Queen before he set sail for the New World. _

_"I want to stay here!" Shanks said; stepping off of the gangplank onto the Sunny. He wasn't leaving now that he had finally found Luffy and once again the self blame burned his throat with bile. How many times was he going to fail this boy? How many times was he going to cause him unnecessary pain?_

_"His crew is not going to like this."_

_"To hell with what they would like. I'm not leaving him again!" Shanks yelled; taking a seat beside the sleeping form - pale and unresponsive against the pristine sheets of the infirmary. Blood red hair; his bangs shaded with grey, covered his hands as he rested his forehead on his own palms. His shoulders shook with many turmoiled emotions. Emotions he knew no one should ever see, just this once when the doors were closed and the ship settled down for the night did a single tear streak across his scarred cheek. _

_Helplessness, hopelessness and absolute failure..._

Stray fingers, memorising the image of his mentor stilled when a distinctive moisture touched his thumb. Luffy said nothing; his thumb merely swiping away the emotional evidence before he rested gentle fingers across supple lips. The moist breaths teased his fingertips but he did not move his fingers. He didn't want to. If he did then it felt like this moment wouldn't be real and Shanks would disappear again.

Unseeing eyes were trained on bloody red hair he could not see; the comfort from the closeness to this man eating away at the wall around his heart. What was becoming of him? Where did they go from here? So many answerable questions. Too many that it made Luffy's mind spin at the implications. He had done what he wanted to but now he was giving that over to someone else. He had seen Jimbei and Rayleigh; the two he knew would settle his fragile heart for a least a while so now what?

"Take me on an adventure with you Shanks." Luffy said softly; his fingers saying nothing when he felt another drop of moisture on the tip of his fingers. This time he brought it to his lips and ran a tongue across his fingers to taste the reality of the situation.

"I'm your now; take me with you." He repeated. A smile resting across wary lips; his forefingers still resting in his mouth as he buried his other hand in bloody red hair again. The emotions that Shanks were giving off were rubbing against his own as well and even though it didn't bode well for him; Luffy did not move away. He stayed where he was.

* * *

><p>Next chapter I'm still working on the plot but I'm sure that you'll enjoy it; it'll be a happy twist to the darkness that has been rife in this story at the beginning of this story.<p>

That's all I have for now but I hope you enjoyed it. If you did then please leave me a review; I would greatly appreciate that.

Ja Na

DF


End file.
